


One Day Women Will All Become Monsters

by temporaryblood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bloodplay, Bonus Chapters (OOC), Dubious Consent, F/F, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Lovers To Enemies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Spoilers, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryblood/pseuds/temporaryblood
Summary: "Goddess-touched?"Your head is swimming. "Like the old tales?"She nods once in response."I mean it makes sense youwereblessed by the Goddess but... w-what does this have to do with me? Am I to be some petty meal for you?" you spit out, indignantly.She nods again, slower this time.





	1. Broken Little Sister: don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Each chapter will have it's own spoiler warning as well as content warning for... well it's contents. I'm trying to keep it light on spoilers since I've not learned everything in the game but I do know a bunch of stuff I shouldn't so! This is going to be a Black Eagles rev route kinda story because that's what I know and it's probably currently and going to remain my fav route. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up through White Clouds CH 10  
**Content Warning:** Nothing yet! Just some fluff & fish and the hint of an explicit rating to come.

As the clack of your boots cease, the hallway falls to silence. You've stopped in front of Flayn's room, as she had asked to speak with you privately. You look around once to make sure Seteth isn't around and knock gently with the back of your hand. There's a small commotion as Flayn stands up and scampers towards the door, you smile, thinking of her unusual excitement.

The door creaks open slowly as Flayn's small face peeks around the corner. She looks you up and down and opens the door, ushering you in. You step inside and she leans outside also checking for Seteth. Satisfied he hasn't seen a thing, or more than likely hasn't even been in the dorm building yet today, she steps back and closes the door to her quarters.

Flayn's room is not unlike yours, her window's maybe a little smaller because she's on the second floor but otherwise it basically looks the same. Except for her bedspread, it's definitely a little fancier, a little frillier even. You notice the pile of books on her desk and a framed portrait of... someone you can't quite recognize.

There's a stillness in the room as you turn around, gift held in your arms, to face the girl who had asked to see you,

Flayn pats her skirt down and takes a deep breath before turning on her heels. She clasps her hands just below her chin, smiles, and tilts her head slightly.

"Professor! I'm delighted to see you, I hope my note found you well!" she says in the singsongy voice she always greets you in.

"Yeah," you simply reply, nodding at her.

Her hands fall to her sides and her head tilts the other way as she examines the conical package in your hands. Her cheeks go _just_ slightly red.

"F-flowers? I-..." she exclaims, shifting her gaze down towards her feet, turning redder now. "You sh-."

"No no," you cut her off pushing your hand forward for emphasis. "It's just fish."

You open the conical section of paper revealing two things, an even smaller rectangular package and a larger, oblong package. Both wrapped in similar paper. You place the larger package down and fiddle with the smaller one, peeling the paper back.

"It's a special preparation, Petra assisted me in making it." you present her the fish.

She takes it into her hands, face still tinged red.

"It's an Albinean Herring, Petra picked it out, the preparation is Brigidian. It's a kind of cold... thin sliced fillet. You prepare it with a soured noa fruit and it..." you frown, unsure of how to phrase it. "It like cooks it but it doesn't? It's safe to eat anyway, even if I don't quite understand it."

Flayn walks past you and clears a small spot on her desk, stacking several books on top of each other and closing some. She places the fillet package down and examines it. She seems dubious but is definitely curious.

"I've..." she frowns, thinks and then smiles. "I've never read about this in any of my books." she grabs a small piece and lifts it, examining the color and thinness of the slice, she sniffs it and weighs her options. Finally she places it in her mouth and chews it.

"Mmm... hmmm..." she nods slightly while chewing, then swallows. "It's definitely new but I could get used to it!"

Flayn slides her middle finger into her mouth and sucks the fruit and fish juice off of it, then she repeats this with her thumb. You try not to stare too hard but there's really nothing else to watch in the small room. Her hands suddenly shoot up to her face, covering her mouth.

"Oh goodness! I'm sorry that was very uncouth of me! I hadn't considered your presence when acting, please don't think ill of me." She says, turning to give you a slight bow.

"It's fine," you chuckle a little, it's nice that Flayn is so comfortable, you hope the time in your class and among students around her own age might help her extreme formality.

"It's just..." she says, looking down and twisting her foot. "I'm so comfortable around you!" She perks up immediately upon saying this, shooting you a warm smile.

There's an awkward pause again, you're not sure what to do or say. Your eyes look down and back to the oblong package.

"Oh, and this," you say, picking it up and removing the brown paper packaging.

In your hands you're holding a fish skeleton, held in place by small wooden pieces and surrounded by glass. It looks exactly like how the fish would look were it alive, just without the skin or flesh.

"It's a Queen Loach from the pond," you nod and gesture towards her with it and she reaches out. "I remembered how you had wanted one during that contest several moons ago and thought maybe you'd appreciate this as an educational device. Probably much easier to just see where things are compared to descriptions in a book huh?"

You smile at her as she takes it into her hands and pulls it closer, examining the glass and the bones. Her mouth is kind of agape, no doubt surprised by both the gift and the reasoning behind it.

It's quiet again, except for her somewhat heavy breathing. Flayn slowly turns towards her desk and clears a spot on the top shelf, rather sloppily, kind of just pushing the books aside. She places the macabre trophy there and turns to you, eyes full of wonder, mouth still agape. You notice how moist her lips are, how small her tongue is, how red her lips are compared to her pale, pale skin.

You cough slightly and make a face you can't quite describe. Looking down you put your hand up to the back of your head to scratch nervously.

"I mean I know we're _fish buddies _but you're..." you trail off and sigh.

"Fish buddies..." she repeats, kind of awestruck.

The awkward silence is back again. You shift your weight from foot to foot and bring your hand down to your mouth to cough into.

"Anyway... sorry to surprise you with gifts. I just figured now would be a good time because you asked to see me so..." you trail off again, expecting more silence in return but what you get is a tiny noise like you've never heard before. it sounds like a mouse squealing, but somehow _more _panicked.

"Eep! Yes! Right! I'm sorry I've been standing here befuddled and discombobulated but you're here for a _reason_ and I should... explain, I suppose." Flayn sighs very deeply.

Looking down at her hands she starts to speak.

"You- you're not human anymore are you?" she says dejectedly, sorrowfully and suddenly.

"I- I have no idea what you m-" you start to protest.

"Look professor," Flayn flatly says, looking back up to you with sorrowful eyes. "The truth is I asked you here for a favor."

You choose not to speak, just a small half nod. Flayn kind of smiles back at you but it's kind of empty and sad.

"The truth... the _deeper _truth is that I had been intending to ask you here for _one_ favor but I was too nervous to and then... and then _Jeralt_ and the business with Kronya and... and _Solon_. He-..." she furrows her brow and you can see her lip quiver. "You were not of this world and- and then you returned but..." you can almost hear the tears starting to well up in her voice.

"You were _touched_ by the Goddess. Perhaps not everyone knows what that means but-... but I've read the books!" She swings her hands towards her desk, towards the large pile of books. "I know what's happened to you and- and-..." her voice breaks as she falls to her knees.

"And it's not fair!"

Fair?

Flayn's arms lift to her face, touching her sleeves to her eyes. She takes a long raggedy breath and exhales shakily, and then with a small sob or two. You take a deep breath and drop to one knee.

"Look I... _Hey_ I know my hair's different and I know I came back and that's strange but I'm still the same." It's not exactly a lie, but it's an omission for sure. You can't just tell her about Sothis and whatever all that was in your head. The truth is you _have_ been feeling different. Not worse just... _different_. You feel restless... you feel _hungry_ almost always. But there's no way she could know _anything_ about that. There's probably no way it's even connected, it's just the strain on your body of being... two people? It's not like there's _books_ on this because this is the wildest thing you could imagine happening. There's no way this has happened before.

You think about reaching out to comfort Flayn but... you're not exactly good at that kind of stuff, at _this_ kind of stuff, but this hurts in a strange way you can't place. Like you're feeling someone else's sadness for the situation inside of you. You drop to your butt and sit cross legged in front of her while she sobs gently. You take a deep, focusing breath and exhalse slowly.

"Please don't cry. I promise I'm okay" you half whisper half plead at her. Flayn takes a small shaky breath and exhales, letting her hands out from under her eyes and to the sides of her head. She shakes them out like she has a cramp and gives her head a tiny back and forth shake.

"You don't under_stand_. You're _so_ much more than okay Professor," Flayn sits up on her knees, reaching her hands out across the space between you. She grabs your cheeks with her hands and cradles your face. "Could it be that you don't even know it?"

Time seems to pause. You swallow hard realizing you don't think you've ever been this close to someone before. Not in a _long_ time...

"K-know what?" Your face drops, maybe you _don't_ know

"About the _Goddess-touched_, about the tales..." she says sweetly.

"I-... B-" you sammer, "Flayn I barely know about the _Goddess_... I only heard her name for the first time recently." you confess. Something about her makes you trust that she wouldn't judge you like Rhea did when you said the same thing to her.

"Goodness..." she mutters. Flayn looks down at her thighs, running her thumbs back and forth across the corners of your mouth, slightly lifting your lips. Suddenly she looks back up, making a face. You can't quite figure out what it means but she looks worried, worried and... something else. Is she examining your mouth?

"There's... There's stories about those who were Goddess-touched." Her lip trembles. "Through moments of great mortal peril they became... become... something... _else_. Simply put you're... you're not _human_anymore."

You frown.

"I _feel_ human?" you half ask, half state.

"But you sleep less... and you eat far more meals than is advisable for any individual person. You're hungry aren't you?" Flayn says, removing her hands from your face. You look down, bringing your hands up and covering your eyes. Flayn shuffles with something

"You- you've been following me?" You ask, confused. A sort of half snort half sigh comes out of your nose. "I- I mean I guess you're my student so you'd probably _see_ me eating all the time pretty easily but- sleeping?" you sigh and rub your eyeballs with the palms of your hands. Across from you Flayn has stopped fidgeting and you hear something gently hit the ground. You sigh.

"_Yes_, I'm hungrier. _Yes_, it's harder to sleep. No I _don't_ understand it, but how could _you?_" you bite your lip and let your hands fall to the ground. "_Why_ do you understand? How could a book, how could _any_ book explain what happened to m-"

"There there..." Flayn's hand makes contact with the back of your head, she pets you gently for a few moments. Then as suddenly as she started to pet you her two hands grab your cheeks again, lifting your face to the most perplexing sight you've seen in your entire life.

Flayn sits across from you, twin drills tucked behind her shoulders, her white shirt dropped on the ground at her side. The collar of her dress is pulled down to her waist, revealing her pale skin, her slender shoulders, and two tiny breasts with rosy pink nipples.

"Wh- Flayn... _why_?" You manage to push out. Her hand simply comes forward to shush you as she scoots towards you on her knees. The small girl spreads her legs, stradling your own, plopping herself down in your lap. You can feel her legs wrap around your back as her ankles lock together.

"I have rethought my previous statement. I did not call you here to ask for a favor but rather to _do_ you a favor, and we shall commence with the understanding that my favor will beget a favor in return from you. Is that acceptable?" she kind of half whispers into your ear. You can feel your hot breath on her shoulder, you can feel _her_ hot breath on the side of your face... on your ear. She's _so_ close to you.

You nod slowly. You're confused and off balance, your brain is stampeding with ideas and thoughts and feelings and emotions and you're trying so hard to keep any of that from bubbling over because you _know_ it's not important right now.

"Can you help me?" You ask.

Flayn's hand comes down and grabs your jaw, she gently forces it open and slides the area between her shoulder and her throat in between your teeth.

"Bite me and find out." She beckons.


	2. Broken Little Sister: don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up through White Clouds CH 10  
**Content Warning:** Biting, Blood drinking, Kissing

_ **"Bite me and find out."** _

The words pound in your skull unlike anything you've felt before. There's so much going on right now. The weight of Flayn on your lap, her hot breath against your ear, the smell of her hair, the smell of her _skin_. There’s a deep _deep _longing for something inside of you.

You close your mouth gently around the flesh set between your teeth. Your lips making contact against Flayn's soft skin, which gives way to accommodate your sharp teeth. She lets out a small groan and pushes her body forward, closer to yours. You feel her tiny throat brush against your right ear, you're sure you can hear the blood flowing through her veins.

You sit there for a good minute or two, silent except for Flayn's heavy breathing and your slow methodical breaths. Your head is still spinning but it feels like it's congealing, focusing into something salient.

"**Bite her.**" something says inside of you. Sothis? No that... it couldn't be Sothis because she's _gone_ now.

"**Bite. Her. _Harder_.**" the words slam into you as they're spoken, like your skull is being pushed out from the inside.

You take a breath to steady yourself and oblige.

You feel Flayn's flesh contort as your jaw closes tighter around it, her arms reach around you and grab at the back of your shirt as she pulls tighter into you. You feel your breasts squish against hers.

Finally something gives, you feel a small pop as if you had bitten into a fruit with a tough skin. Flayn exclaims but everything around you begins to wash away.

You taste blood but it's _different_. I mean it's not _yours_ so of course it's different, you don't exactly go around tasting anyone else's blood but... it's like something's changed. Have you changed? I mean of course you have but...

You sink your teeth in a little harder and you can feel your mouth flood with blood now. Some of it dribbles out the sides of your mouth and down Flayn's body. You nervously swallow a mouthful of it, something inside you feels like you should.

There's a rush. The blood feels creamy as it slides down your throat, maybe a little sweet? It's like licking the icing off of a glazed roll but... so much more _satisfying_. Your breath quickens as you pant through your nostrils. Reaching your hands up Flayn's back, you grab just below her shoulder blades and pull her harder into you, closer to you. You suck gently and another wave of blood fills your mouth. You swallow it hungrily as you feel a small hand slide up your back and cradle the back of your head.

"There there... I'm sure that's enough to give you some understanding now, Professor." Flayn whispers, touching her lips to the lobe of your ear.

You loosen your grip with your jaw but not with your arms, you can feel a beating in the small girl's chest. Your teeth pull out of the wounds you've created. Your mouth relaxes and becomes uncoupled from her shoulder. Sliding your head down so your forehead covers the top two pinprick wounds.

You pant as the blood dribbles down your forehead and to the tip of your nose, dripping onto your tights. You can see the blood stain your skin through the gaps in the tights and watch as it slips down the sides of your thigh.

A wave of nausea hits suddenly and you take several panicked breaths. The room is spinning around, as if you were drunk. Flayn notices you half heaving half panting.

"Hmmm... Perhaps just a bit too much for the first time? I'm sure the body's natural reaction is still in effect, which is nausea of course." She pets the back of your head as she says this. "Don't worry, you won't throw it up. It shall pass," she coos.

The two of you sit, her petting your head softly. All you can do is focus on the quick beating coming from her chest. It feels like how a bug sounds beating its wings inside a hollowed out log.

Your breathing slowly returns to normal and you can feel the room stop spinning.

"What just happened?" you ask.

"Well. Simply put you were _feeding_" Flayn replies. You lift your head and pull back, meeting her gaze. Her face is red and she's biting her lower lip but doing her best to keep her composure. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Feeding..." you repeat back at her. "So this is how I _eat_ now?"

"No... I mean _yes_ but it's not as if you cannot consume normal food. It might not taste quite as good but yes in that every once in a while you might need some blood to refresh you. I'm sure you'll be able to feel the difference when you try to sleep tonight..." Flayn sort of trails off while finishing her sentence. She looks to the side, towards her desk. You look down and half realize, half remember, that Flayn is infact topless right now.

"Ahem!" You cough into your hand and cover your eyes with your hands. Now that you're not so... _hungry_ some other strange feelings are kicking up, nothing new but definitely very deep and normally... composed feelings but now?

"Oh Professor," Flayn giggles, gently batting you on the shoulder with her hand.

"No I- uh..." you stammer, you've never seen another woman's breasts before... not an _alive_ one at least! "I'm... E-excuse me!"

You try to stand up but Flayn just throws her arms around your neck and forces you back down. As she leans all of her body weight forward you struggle to keep upright. Her breasts come up and press into your hands, against your face and you falter, falling backwards onto the floor.

Flayn shifts her body, letting go of your neck. She starts sliding her straddling position up to around your stomach, and her hands reach down and grab yours, forcing them away from your face. Unfortuntely for her- and fortunate for you- your eyes are still closed!

"Ugh. _Really_ Professor? Come on..." She groans.

"I- I don't want to make you uncomfortable! I'm not..." you devolve into mumbling.

"I cannot hear you if you spend time eating your words instead of speaking them Professor..." Flayn sighs.

"I-..." You take a deep breath. "I'm not some... learned scholar, some noble, some... monastery intellectual I'm. I'm just a nobody kid who can kill pretty good. I don't deserve to look at you, let alone-" you stop yourself before saying anything more embarrassing. This is so unusual.

"I suppose you're right Professor, but I don't think that you've considered how those things might be the reason why I have come to care for you so dearly?" she responds warmly. What could only be a teardrop hits your face, you feel it run down your cheek. You open your eyes.

"Besides. I _want_ you to see me." she says.

Flayn's face is flat, but with the tinge of a smile on the corners of her mouth. You can see a few tears running down her cheek. You reach up with your hand and wipe them away with your thumb. Her twintails have fallen down now, and sit on either side of your face. They form a sort of tunnel as you look straight up at the incredibly beautiful girl in front of you. In this light, from this angle, she's almost less pale and she's far closer than she's ever been before. You notice again how shiny her lips are, the slightest bit of makeup on the corners of her eyes, now running with the tears down her face. You notice her thin eyebrows and just how soft she looks. Your other hand reaches up and you hold her face as she held yours earlier. Maybe it's okay to feel like this. Maybe it's okay to not push it back down?

"I never noticed..." you half mumble to no one. "How beautiful you actually are."

Flayn laughs through her nose, more a pointed exhalation than laughter but the noise is understood.

"Oh Professor... a learned scholar perhaps you're not but a _poet_ mayhaps?" She giggles as she teases you. You can feel your face go slightly red. It's not like your other students don't make jokes about you now and again but somehow coming from Flayn it feels _different_. Especially after... well all this...

"Well now. I suppose it is time to explain the other half of our agreement." Flayn starts.

You nod and make a noise of agreement. She shifts, moving her face a little closer to you. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes.

"Well, I shall put it like this: My knowledge and studies have helped you with a practical problem and I would like to request your practical help with a studied question of my own."

You nod in response, partially unsure of what she means.

"So. You want me to help you... put an idea into practice? Like an experiment?" you guess. Flayn's face goes red.

"Matter-of-factly said but... yes that is about correct." She says, her breathing picking up. You face goes a little red, realizing how close she is, how heavy she's breathing. Your face must go _really_ red because you can see something light up in Flayn's eyes.

"You haven't the slightest idea what's going on right now do you? Or what I'm planning?" Flayn smiles really hard as she says this.

You furrow your brow and scrunch up your face.

"I told you I don't know much about anything I just know I feel..." you trail off again, biting your tongue gently to stop from saying too much.

"My my... and here I had thought I was asking you here to do _me_ a favor all this time. Maybe it shall be more mutual learning than I anticipated!"

Flayn leans in close, you can feel her exhalations through her nose on your lips. She pauses for a second and then gets even closer, touching her lips to yours. You can feel how moist her lips are, the slightly salty taste of sweat accompanying the otherwise sweet gesture.

Your breath catches in your throat and you lean forward and into the action. You don't know what it is but it feels _good_, it stabs deeply into you, into those once composed feelings. It feels like unwrapping the bow on a carefully tied present, only inside your stomach.

Satisfied with herself, Flayn pulls back with a small wet smacking sound. Then she licks her lips, raising her eyebrows at you in a quick up and down motion.

"That was a kiss," she simply states. "People show care for one another through kisses, much like animal grooming, but kissing on the _lips_ is different. It's more intimate and..." Flayn gulps. "Vulnerable."

"A kiss..." you repeat, kind of staring through Flayn's eyes and out behind her. "I have to ask what... what is the subject of this experiment? This learning? What are we practically applying?"

Flayn raises a hand to her mouth to cover a small giggle. It doesn't feel mean but you still feel a little dumb now.

"I want you to show me what it is to be loved, and in return I shall show you how much I love you... through closeness. You know... matters of the heart expressed through the body." she smiles sweetly at you once again. You're not really sure what any of that really _means_ but you enjoyed the kiss so you're not going to make a fuss.

"I don't know much about that, I've never been particularly close to anyone besides..." You kind of stop, you're thinking of Edelgard, and Bernadetta, of all the Black Eagles. Of course you're thinking of Flayn _right now_, but it's sort of hitting you that you have grown closer to people recently. Maybe this is just another part of that development? The step beyond the bonds you've felt so far? You resolve to see it through. "Anyway, I would be happy to assist, even if you had not assisted me I think that it would be good for me to learn more about matters of closeness."

"I see..." Flayn says, smiling a little harder. "How would you like to start? Or would you prefer if I took the lead?"

"I would definitely prefer that but first..." your lip quivers, you're suddenly a little nervous.

"Can we kiss more?"


	3. Broken Little Sister: free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up through White Clouds CH 10  
**Content Warning:** Kissing, Lactation, Breastfeeding, First Time, Sex, Blood drinking

_ **"Can we kiss more?"** _

Flayn's hands- resting just above your midriff- scrunch up, grabbing a bit of your shirt and balling it up in her little fists.

"Of course we can," She says as she leans in. Her hands slide up from your stomach to your breasts, where they linger for a second, and then continue up to your shoulders and up your throat to your face. She squeezes her thighs together, steadying herself using your torso as her anchor.

Once again Flayn's face is impossibly close to yours. Her head tilts slightly to the side and your lips make contact. She's pushing a little harder this time and something about that makes you feel rather lightheaded. Little hands holding the sides of your face, thumbs on your cheeks. She gently squeezes your face and your lips pucker. Suddenly, a new sensation.

Flayn's tongue slithers out from her lips and laps at yours softly. There's a tingling in your stomach... You reciprocate, parting your lips. As you do Flayn's tongue quickly darts alongside your own. She runs hers over yours. You can taste the sweetness of her saliva, of her breath. You feel your back arch involuntarily.  
The kiss breaks suddenly as Flayn pulls back. She slides herself slightly downwards, on top of your crotch now. Content with her positioning she licks her lips again and goes back in for more kissing.

You reach your hands up, one slides behind Flayn's head, cradling it. Your other hand slides to her lower back, her skin is so soft even here. You're not entirely sure why you do this but supporting her like this feels right. Flayn responds by moving her hands down from your face to your breasts. Her small, slender fingers paw at you gently. It kind of tickles actually.

Your tongues entwined, Flayn begins rubbing her body against yours. Stomach against stomach, breast against breast. You're beginning to feel hotter and hotter. Her soft, _soft_ lips bouncing gently against yours and she bucks against you. Your grip on each other loosening and tightening as she moves. You're not sure what kind of effect it's having on her but you definitely feel something kind of new, kind of familiar. You feel the rush of blood in your body.

Flayn sits up again, breaking the kiss.

"Now Professor, you've seen me. Would you allow me the privilege of seeing you?" she says, gesturing towards your shirt.

Head swimming, panting softly, you do as she asks. First you grab the front of your collar, undoing it and tossing it brusquely to the side. Sliding your arms out of the shirt you lift your hands above your head.

"Good girl..." Flayn half moans, grabbing the bottom of your shirt and pulling it up and over your breasts, then your head, and finally off of you. She tosses it aside with the collar.

Looking down at your breasts Flayn's eyes light up again. She grasps your breast from the bottom like a cup, she slightly shakes it back and forth, which kind of tickles, but in a different kind of way.

As suddenly as the kiss was broken you find Flayn attached to your breast, her lips wrapped around your nipple, her tiny tongue lapping at it. Your face goes red and you clench, your body feeling ticklish and hot in the pit of your stomach. Flayn's free hand reaches over and grabs your other nipple. She manipulates it with her thumb and forefinger, rolling it around in between them and pulling slightly.

You feel something running down your breast and quickly look to make sure you're not bleeding. No... it's too thin to be blood. What you see is a familiar white substance. Flayn also happens to spot this, because of the wetness on her fingers no doubt. She makes an excited noise, still not breaking her seal on your breast. You feel her tiny teeth biting down slightly, holding your nipple in place. She opens her lips briefly and speaks, mouth full of breast.

"Id theems id ish my durn do theed," she says, giggling and closing her mouth around you once more.

Flayn bites a little harder and you can feel the substance flowing into her mouth, mixing with her saliva. It's only ever been a nuisance to you since it recently started, staining your black shirts and spilling out of you when you exercised, but Flayn seems to be enjoying it. She's making little contented noises as she eagerly drinks it. Plus it's not as if the feeling is _bad_ for you, you still feel a little tingly from it in a weird way but something about the kind of pain of her teeth clenched against you makes you feel something deeply pleasurable.

Your hand gently pets the back of Flayn's head as she sucks, you pat down her hair and the two of you fall into a kind of trance. Your breathing slows and you relax.

Suddenly something... _happens_. You feel a rush of what is probably blood inside your body, it seems to be focused in your crotch. You feel something moving and it feels _good_, your tight shorts wrapped around you feel tighter. If you think back you can vaguely remember this happening long ago, back before you started taking the herbs and medicine every day, back before your breasts developed, but it's _so _different now, rather than a strange nuisance it feels _good_. Suddenly the tightness stops, whatever is happening isn't happening anymore, or you've run out of room in your shorts.

Dissatisfied with that result you push your hips forward and press it against Flayn. Who _yelps_and jumps up from your breast, spilling milk all over your bosom and hers. She looks back.

"Wh- what in the world?!" Flayn exclaims, looking down towards your crotch. "Y-you..." she looks back towards your breasts, still in her hands, and jiggles one. Then she reaches down and places her hand against the bulge in your shorts.

Flayn's small hand is unlike anything you've ever felt. You stifle a moan and twitch in response to the touch and she recoils her hand.

"You h- How could-" She whips around and faces you. "I... I had no idea..." she sighs.

You frown, assuming that there's something upsetting about your body. You're not normally one to feel bad about it but something about this makes you feel gross. You thought this was what she meant to share with you?

You shift your weight to the side and grab your shirt, using it to cover your breasts. You're probably the reddest you've ever been and you can feel tears welling up.

Thankfully Flayn notices what she's done and immediately switches into a more comforting tone.

"No... no..." she says, rubbing the back of her hand on your cheek. "I'm not upset with you, there is nothing wrong with you! I'm just... shocked. I have never..." she trails off and takes a deep breath.

"I didn't expect this... In all my books there's... Is this from... When you were touched did..." Flayn starts and stops her sentences, searching for the words to say.

"I'm not sure what you mean," you almost whine, why is she freaking out? You start panting, trying to stop the tears.

"You take... medicine?" She asks kind of strangely, biting her lip.

"Yes?" you respond, kind of questioningly. "I have for _years_, I don't remember a time before it."

Flayn takes a _very_ deep breath and slowly exhales it.

"I'm sorry I-... There were two possibilities: A medical explanation and a Goddess explanation and I... I wasn't sure which it was and I panicked." She says, wrapping her arms around your head and pulling you in close to hug you. "Professor I... I love you no matter what. There's nothing I could learn that would stop these feelings." She squeezes tighter as she says this.

It's quiet as you sit, her holding you. Eventually your breath evens out and you stop feeling like you're going to cry. Flayn gives one last hard clench and then sits up.

"I thought perhaps for a moment that being Goddess-touched would change your body in this way as well and the thought of that scared me slightly. I-..." she pauses and shakes her head.

"Well I mean my breasts _did_ grow after that," you offer up as comfort. "And they didn't produce this substance before... that's been rather annoying actually."

"You mean your milk? You don’t know that humans produce milk as well as co-... Hold on, are you saying being Goddess-touched gave you a mother's milk?" Flayn seems very confused by this revelation, for multiple reasons. "I've never read anything about that but I mean... I could see it." she nods, content with her own acceptance of the facts.

"So can we..." your face is still red, thank god, so Flayn can't see how embarrassed you are to say this. "Can we continue to learn together?"

Flayn's face lights up.

"Of course we can, in fact this might makes _some_ stuff even easier. There's lots of scholarly information in books on how uh... _these arrangements _interact, but i must admit the dearth of information on other arrangements so…" She reaches behind her as she says this, grabbing your crotch.

Your body reacts much the same way as it did previously, you feel a twitch and a chill run up your spine. Your back arches and you slightly lift off the ground. You’re biting your lower lip to stop from moaning too loudly.

"Expressing and feeding milk to their young is how mothers express love both in our realm and in the realm of animals," Flayn starts, running her hand slowly up and down your length.

"I'm glad to have been able to share that with you I guess," you respond, focusing on talking is keeping you from going crazy otherwise so it's kind of nice. "I mean I guess it felt nice to me too, but I can't really describe how."

"Could be your motherly instincts," Flayn giggles, "Also it _is_ meant to feel good I hope you know. All of this that is." She pulls her hand back up in front of her and strokes your face, sliding backwards to put her own crotch closer to yours.

"The way we show love is with mutual pleasure." She says. You just nod in response. Mutual pleasure means Flayn needs to get something from you... but what do you know how to do? You guess you could start where she started.

You reach your hands down and grab Flayn's hips and scoot her up. Then your hands slide into position behind her, learning her forward until her head is above yours and her breasts are at eye level.

"What are you doing?" she protests, but you ignore that. You extend your tongue, reaching out for her small pink nipple. As soon as you make contact she shudders deeply. Your lips close around it and you suck. If milk is about _motherhood_ you're pretty sure Flayn's not gonna have any, but the least you can do is make her feel as good as you just did.

Flayn clenches her hands into tight fists and presses them against the floor next to your head, then she reaches out with one hand and tangles it into your hair.

"T-typically mothers don't suckle from their d-daughters," she pushes out, stammering and moaning. "B-but... _Goodness.…_" she trails off. You feel Flayn's legs tighten against your torso, she seems to be enjoying this. You switch your attention to the other breast and decide to give this one a small bite, much like she did to yours.

Flayn yelps and then quickly shuts her mouth, stifling a long low moan that sounds through her nose. Your hands come back down and grab onto her hips. You adjust how you're lying with her, scooting your torso higher and sliding her down slightly until you find yourself in the same position you were earlier, crotch to crotch. You push her down with your hands and use your hips to press yourself back up against her, grinding the two of you together as you nibble on her breast. It feels incredible.

After a minute or two of this two hands come to rest on the top of your head as Flayn begins to pull out of your mouth's grasp.

"Professor please, _please_.' She whines, you listen to her, stopping as she pulls back. You loosen your grip with your hands as well and she rolls off of you to the side.

As Flayn slides out of her dress you think to remove your shorts, you're not sure what the ultimate end of this 'mutual pleasure' will be but you're pretty sure it's gonna involve being naked, based on everything else thus far. Your shorts slide down easily and are tossed to the side with your shirt. Underneath where they once were is a hardness, bulging against your underwear, and then your tights, which thankfully have holes in the crotch, forgoing the need to take them off. You begin to slide your underwear off and feel the tightness dissipate, it's a mixture of good and bad. The tightness felt good but this new sensation of air and freedom also feels good!

You turn to look at Flayn as you remove your undies and you notice that she has already finished and is just completely naked and staring at your crotch. Your member breaks free of the underwear and flies up, slapping against your stomach with a fleshy 'plap!' Flayn swallows really hard and reaches out, wrapping her hands around it. The touch of bare skin against bare skin is intense, you feel all the warmth of her body and yours meeting. You feel yourself swelling as her hand squeezes. She makes a small surprised noise and you barely manage to get your underwear the rest of the way off.

You look towards Flayn's crotch and are met with a strange sight. Well it's not _that_ strange since you put two and two together and realized that maybe not everyone has what you have- but it's still a little surprising to see someone naked and not have one.

In it's place, underneath the hair, are a small pair of lips. They're held tightly against the body but the skin itself doesn't look unlike some of the skin on your parts.

"May I?" you ask, tilting your head. Flayn, wordlessly nods, her mouth agape.

You reach towards your partner in this strange dance with a somewhat eager hand. You're much more excited to explore now that you know how good this feels for the _both_ of you. You cup her body from below with your hand, feeling how the lips are attached, and move slightly. It’s very warm, probably as warm as you feel to her.

Flayn's mouth suddenly closes as she makes a pained face. You run your middle finger between the lips and feel moisture as she lets out a breathy 'Aaah'. Quickly bringing your finger out of there and towards your mouth you smell the moisture. it's much different than Flayn's breath or saliva, but it still has a hint of sweetness. It's unlike anything you've ever smelled. You slide your finger into your mouth and taste it like it’s the most natural reaction in the world. It's not _sour_ quite but it's... unique. You pop your finger out of your mouth, deciding you like it, and return it to her crotch.

"Th-there's an opening," Flayn huffs, "Push up in-into it." her free hand comes up to her breast and she holds it steady as she breathes. “This is called a _vagina_, and you have-”

“I know what I have, I just prefer not to call it that word.” you cut her off, you feel like hearing any terminology to refer to yourself would spoil the mood. Flayn simply nods in response.

Your finger explores more, and you feel it pushing deeper into the flesh. A moan permeates the room as you feel your way around, not sure what you're exactly looking for but definitely enjoying the act of searching. It's tight but also stretchy. You can feel it give as your finger moves.

Pulling towards yourself you find a softer bit of flesh, it's differently textured but it's almost imperceptible. You pull against the area and Flayn doubles over, her head coming to rest on your thigh.

"Professor! Ah!" She exclaims. It seems you’ve found a weak point. Time to exploit that.

Your hand reaches down almost on it's own, grabbing her by the cheek.

"Please. Could you say my name?" you ask, pulling your faces closer together. Flayn closes her eyes and pushes her forehead against yours. Your hand moves to the side now, holding her cheek, thumb smushing the corner of her mouth like she once did to you.

"B-but Professor I," she starts. You lean in and kiss her to cut her off.

"You said you loved me, is that true or do you just love the me you know?" you say, pulling back again. She opens her eyes, finally meeting your gaze.

"Nnnh..." she moans as you slide a second finger up alongside your first. Her flesh gives way exactly how you expected it to. You’re picking up on how this sort of thing works now and are emboldened.

"Byleth..." she starts. You pull your fingers in against that tender place and she collapses on your chest. You hold her chin up with your hand and bring her in for a kiss. It's much sloppier than your previous kisses, it feels more wild. Underneath it you're beaming probably more than you ever have before.

The kiss breaks, and you remove your hand from inside Flayn. You fall backwards to the floor, smiling like a fool. Flayn collapses onto your chest, panting.

"You know even Jeralt-" you start but pause to correct yourself "Even my father only called me 'Kid'," you chuckle. "If you want to be close to me Flayn, you're closer than anyone else has ever been." You look down and run your hand along her hair. "Even without all this."

Flayn looks up at you and smiles, regaining her composure.

"There's still something I want to do..." she says.

You can imagine what that thing is pretty easily, your member twitches at the thought of it being touched the way your fingers were inside of Flayn. She tosses a leg over you and straddles you again, you feel yourself push against her soft butt. She lifts herself up and positions herself so she is floating above your crotch. She flashes a small smile, reaching down to grab you and point you up towards her.

"May I?" She asks, her breathing picking up again.

You look down at the sight, everything looks so big compared to her. You wonder if it's really even possible to do.

"Yeah," you say, nodding. "Just- take it slow. If it's not going to be possible please don't be disappointed."

Flayn licks her lips, with a wild look in her eye as she begins lowering herself on top of you.

You feel wetness first, as Flayn’s lips begin to part around you. It’s incredibly warm, which makes sense based on how it felt to your hand. She makes a tense face, pulling her other hand up to cover her clenched teeth. You frown slightly but she starts to move down more and you forget your worry. You arch your back gently, trying not to push your hips forward even though you really _deeply_ want to. You’re shocked at both how warm and wet it is, how new the sensation feels, flesh running along flesh. There’s one spot, the very tip of you that feels even more prominently than the rest, it’s driving you insane. You try to focus your thoughts on something else to keep from being overwhelmed by the niceness of the feeling.

Looking down you can see you’re about halfway in. You look up at Flayn’s face again. She’s bright red but she seems to have unclenched her jaw. Her mouth is open and she’s breathing these tiny ragged looking breaths. You reach your hand up and place it on her thigh, giving it a reassuring stroke.

Flayn lets go of your member and places both of her hands firmly on your stomach. She leans forward a little, bringing her head just close enough to yours for a kiss. Her breathing is mostly short, sharp inhalations and little moans through her nose. It’s kind of cute. Are things like that cute? You think it’s cute either way. As she continues sliding down she pushes a moan into your lips. You feel a deep, _deep_ chill creep up your spine, your shoulders shiver involuntarily and you meet her moan with your own. She smiles through the kiss, your tongues probing each other’s mouths, looking for something and nothing, just enjoying the warm and taste of each other.

Finally, you can feel the bottom of Flayn’s thighs make contact with the tops of yours, you’re fully inside her. She pauses and lets out a very content sigh. You rest both of your hands on the tops of her thighs and give them a reassuring squeeze.

“Goodness I...” she reaches up and places her hand on her stomach. “_Goodness._”

“That was interesting and good!” You offer up, giving her a genuine smile, thinking it done.

“Oh we’re not done _yet_,” Flayn chuckles. “According to what I've read something is supposed to… _come_, and to make that happen we have to move.”

“Move like… in and out?” You ask. “But it was hard enough getting in once.”

Flayn makes a kind of wincing face as she moves around a little, still getting used to you being inside her.

“It’s supposedly pliable enough to handle it I just… give me a second...” She says, feebly trying to lift herself up. She makes it a little and then drops back down. “My apologies… I know I said I would take control but I think you might have to lead in this part.”

“Okay,” you nod at her. Your hands move off her thighs and up her back, you pull her close against your chest, she squirms a little but is agreeable enough. Then you roll over so you are on top of her.

“O- oh! This is!,” Flayn exclaims, looking a little nervous.

“Too much?” You coo back at her.

“No this- it feels right. Please continue,” she says, pulling her arms in against her breasts.

You remove your hands from her back, laying her down on the floor. As she wiggles and gets comfortable you place your arms on either side of her head, palms down, supporting yourself. A little tunnel forms between your faces again, so that there’s no looking at anything else, It’s bliss. She’s so beautiful.

“Ready?” you ask, and Flayn returns a nod.

You begin pulling yourself out, shuddering as you do. The folds of flesh tickle you in a new and exciting way, this is a new kind of pleasure for you. Flayn’s mouth opens and makes soundless motions, it almost looks like she’s going to be sick. You grunt and begin sliding back in, which feels even better. You can feel your own skin slide back and the very most sensitive part of you is enveloped and caressed by Flayn’s tenderness. Shivering slightly, you realize you can flex your member much like the involuntary twitches. It seems to cause it to swell slightly. As you flex Flayn’s hands reach up and wrap drape themselves around your neck, she pulls you down and plants a tiny kiss on your lips.

Suddenly you feel a tingle that starts in the tip of your member and shoots straight down it to your stomach. You flex your muscles and you feel it crawl up your spine into your shoulders. You shudder again.

You’re building into a rhythm, focusing on being careful and slow for Flayn’s benefit but something inside of you wants to go faster, to push harder. You look down and her eyes are glued to yours, she’s rocking with your rhythm and breathing these tiny rushed little breaths.

She really is so small in your arms, her tiny hands holding your head, her small face with such big eyes. You think about how close you are to her as you start to pick up the pace. Something’s building up very deep inside you, something _definitely_ new.

Flayn moans tiny little almost hiccups as you thrust into her. Her hand is positioned near her mouth, and she occasionally touches the back of her hand to her lips to stifle the noises, not that it’s much use. Aside from the wet ‘plap’ of your flesh there’s nothing else to drown it out. Something about hearing her like this makes you feel even more excited in your stomach.

Suddenly you’re struck with an idea. You lower your head down onto Flayn’s shoulder, keeping your pace all the while. You wrap your lips around the feeding marks you left on her and suck gently. A little blood begins to flow out of the still uncovered wounds, it’s not much but it’s enough to taste. Flayn moans a deep low moan in response. The combination of the taste, and that sound, and the feeling of Flayn wrapped around you is intoxicating. You inadvertently pick up the pace, losing your focus and losing yourself in some sort of primal desire.

“W- wai- H-hold on- N-Nnnn...” Flayn tries to protest, offering up only fragments of words. ‘Besides it’s not as if it doesn’t feel good to her,’ you think. You may not know much about what you’re doing but you know she has to feel as good as you do- and if she doesn’t you’re going to make her.

You pick up the pace some more and Flayn’s words seem to stop as she devolves into quick, sharp little noises. Her head rolls back against the floor and her hands tangle themselves in your hair as she makes little fists and pulls. It hurts a little but it’s also kind of exciting you, and the harder you thrust in the harder she seems to pull. Obviously then you’re going to go harder.

You arch your back and pull your head up, looking towards the window, letting the feelings of Flayn, the soft pain of your hair being pulled, the sound of her noises, the throbbing and swelling of your member, all wash over you.

Your breath feels strangely caught in your chest and it takes a minute to realize that you’re subconsciously holding your breath. It seems the longer you do the better things feel so you don’t look to correct it. There’s also a slight soreness on your pelvis, where your crotch makes contact with Flayn’s slender and bony body. It’s a good soreness.

You feel hot.

You lift your hands from the floor and grab Flayn’s face, positioning it so that you can lean down and smother her with a deep, hard kiss. She moans into your mouth much like how she does as if you weren’t there. She seems unfocused, her tongue isn’t quite as responsive as it was when you were _just_ kissing. It kind of amuses you to think about this, it’s exciting to think that maybe she feels too good to think about anything else. You feel your member flex at this thought, and you hold it like that.

Flayn’s eyes roll up and then she suddenly closes them, you close yours too and focus on everything you’re feeling. That weird feeling in your stomach is bigger, it’s like a cool spot piercing your hot body, building towards something. That something is the coming Flayn mentioned surely, you wonder if she feels something similar.

As you wonder, her legs shoot up and wrap around your lower back, pulling you in snugly. Her hands, still wrapped around your head, do much the same, pulling you into a tight hug. You pick up the pace and she seems to grab you harder. You’re both so close to each other. To think you would’ve been embarrassed about this even yesterday.

Flayn’s little noises turn into high pitched punctuations, keeping the time of your thrusts. You can’t help but speed up and chase that building inside of you. Flayn is hugging you so hard her arms are shaking, her hold body is shaking and not just because of the motion you are putting into you.

“Aa- Aaaa- Aaaah-” Flayn tries to make a noise but the air catches into her throat for a second, before slithering out as a low vibrating moan. She starts shaking violently in your arms and you feel her hole contracting rhythmically. Your brain goes blank aside from the building, the motions, the feelings. You visualize yourself entering and exiting her, imagining the folds of skin overlapping with your own, how your own skin is sliding up and down your length as you move. The building is coming to a peak as Flayn’s moan breaks into a small shriek.

You’re _there_. Wherever there is. Whatever this building is, this coming is happening. You feel all of the built up energy and emotion pour out of you.

You pulse rhythmically inside of Flayn, thrusting finally slowing down. You savor the last few pushes in time with the pumping, something is coming out of you inside of her. It doesn’t really matter though, all you can feel in this moment is an overwhelming sensation, like lightning... radiating heat and coolness, numbness and extreme feeling, it feels like you’re coming apart into pieces.

Finally the spasms stop and all of the energy leaves your legs. You collapse half on top of Flayn, half on the floor. The two of you lie in this bliss, panting trying to catch a breath that isn’t exactly making it easy on you.

Her eyes open and she looks at you and giggles. Her smile is so sweet as she tries to lean in and kiss you. You can barely support yourself with your arms enough to reciprocate. Your arm shakes wildly as you put too much pressure on it, leaning back into Flayn.

The kiss is sweet and loving. It’s not as wild and passionate as some of them but it’s not as nervous or flittering as the first one. It feels familiar and right. A kiss shared borne of the love between the two of you, the care of the closeness of your bodies. You can’t help but see Flayn in a new way.

It feels good.

A couple of tears run down your cheek as you press your forehead against hers.

“Thanks,” you offer up. She kind of snickers in response.

“Thanks?”

“Yeah for… being close to me- for _wanting_ to be close to me.” you finish.

You take a deep breath and sigh and she does as well.

Your breathing has calmed down and so has hers. It feels good and refreshing to lie there. The only thing this scene is missing is a cool breeze. You _could_ get up and open the window but that would require effort and leaving Flayn’s embrace and neither of those things seems appealing. So instead you just lie there together.

Closer than before.


	4. BONUS CHAPTER 1 (OOC/Non-canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up through White Clouds CH 10 **INCLUDING Flayn/Seteth paralogue!**  
**Content Warning:** Extremely OOC, Non-Canon, Post-Coital, Smoking, Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had to idea to do little bullshit in betweens where I get to make fun of myself and my writing through the characters, hopefully this is actually funny and enjoyable and not just stupid but I'll leave that up to you! Enjoy~

Byleth rocks her head from side to side, cracking her neck and shoulders, before leaning back against the headboard of your bed. Cigarette dangling between her lips, she groans loudly, clicking her lighter to light it.

“So what did you mean by ‘it’s not fair’? You know when you were talking about me being a vam- I mean... _Goddess-touched_,” she asks, tossing in a finger gun and a wink as she corrects herself. Your face goes red.

“I mean like! Ugh!” You groan and sigh at her. “Like you get to be cool and drink blood and I just get to get kidnapped and be a ‘child’...” You make heavy air quotes as you say that last word.

“Mmmm Mmmm...” Byleth nods, chewing on the end of her cigarette. “I feel you- I feel you. It’s like next you’re gonna tell me you’re _‘thousands of years old but trapped in the body of a 15 year old’_ or some shit. Kinda droll no?”

“_Exactly_!” You half yell.

The room falls quiet again, Byleth looks at her fingers and picks dirt out from under her nails. You hope that wasn’t one of the nails inside you, ick.

She takes a drag off her cigarette.

“So _that’s…_ sex? You called it sex right?” She nods while speaking

“Fornication- but yes more colloquially known as _‘sex’_… Yes.” You respond. She continues nodding.

“Cool, cool...” she mumbles, flicking ash onto your floor.

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that in here Pro-… _Byleth_.” You correct yourself and she turns to grin at you a bit toothy grin, cigarette in her off-hand. At least the window’s open.

“Sorry it just. It feels _right_ you know? I may not have known anything about sex but I definitely know about this cultural trope. I mean how could you not?!” She exclaims, stifling a small giggle.

You take a deep breath and sigh. The smell of smoke isn’t horrible but it just seems so uncouth. First times are supposed to be special, no? Where did she even get cigarettes from anyway? She doesn’t smoke! Does she smoke?! Ugh!

“I can’t believe you didn’t even know what a _vagina_ was.” You shake your head and slowly bring your palm up to your face.

“I was raised by _Jeralt_, do you think he spent a lot of time talking about _vaginas_ or even educating me about anything other than fighting?” She shoots back, laughing a little harder than she should when talking about ones recently deceased father.

“Fair… but like haven’t you ever read a book?” You half groan. You’re really gonna have to teach her damn near everything aren’t you.

“Not really, I mean…” Byleth takes a long drag and turns to you. “_‘If you know shit fuck you’_ am I right? _'I don't know a thing my guy!'_ ” She says, exhaling smoke directly into your face with a low chuckle. Ugh. Memes? Really?

You decide to stop probing and asking questions and hope to just enjoy the last fleeting moments of this. Unfortunately Byleth doesn’t take the hint.

“So the _mommy_ stuff was good, I liked how you tied it back to animalism and our base instincts and stuff, it was really uh… ‘_hot’_? Is that the word?” Her eyes light up as she says this, turning to face you again.

“Yeah _totally_ ‘hot’ is the word.” Rolling your eyes, you put a hand up to your mouth and giggle. “I’m surprised you liked that as much as you did. Maybe you’ll have to marry Seteth and become my mommy for real!” You tease, punching her in the arm lightly.

Byleth spits all over herself laughing and slaps her knee.

“Yeah _**right**_.” She spits out grossly, you frown “He’s a little too _old_ for me, no? Plus...” She turns to you and runs her free hand through your hair. “Then I wouldn’t be able to sex with you anymore would I?” You roll your eyes.

“_Have_ sex. Dummy.” You poke her in the forehead. “And it was a _joke_.”

Byleth takes one long last drag and grabs your hand, you think for a minute she’s going to hold it but she just places the cigarette in between your two fingers.

“Anyway speaking of Seteth I should get out of here before he shows up. I’ll leave you with this so… try it! It tastes good!” She says, picking through her clothes on the floor and throwing them on sloppily.  
Suddenly she’s at the door and turns to face you.

“Mwah!” She blows you a kiss. Why does she know how to do that but not like a normal kiss...? Jeralt was a _strange_ man. You lift a hand to wave but she’s already out the door.

What a dumbass.

You stand up and walk over, grabbing another piece of fish and popping it into your mouth. At least her gifts were pretty cool, you’ve never really gotten a gift before from anyone that wasn’t Seteth or Rhea.

You hear a small commotion down the hall, not quite _shouting_ but definitely loud voices and then all of a sudden there’s a loud knock on your door.

“Flayn!” Seteth’s voice pierces the door and your head, knocking you back into your senses. “I smell _smoke_ are you _smoking _in there?!” He exclaims, shaking the door on its hinges.

You look down and remember the cigarette.  
“Oops.” You say to yourself, tossing it over your shoulder and out the window.


	5. Envy: Killed by an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up Through Chapter 13 of Crimson Flower  
**Content Warning:** Blood drinking, Dubcon

There you are.

Standing amidst the rubble, hand resting on the stone door frame. Oh how this place has gone to shit in the past five years. You sigh, seeing nothing of note in the room you once called your own. It’s time to walk.

The walls of Garreg Mach still stand. You’d say ‘barely still stand' but this place was well constructed. It just _looks_ terrible- but despite missing walls and ceilings, everything still seems sturdy enough, especially the church.

Looking up through the hole in the roof of it you can see the full moon. You frown slightly.

You never had _much_ faith but it still kind of hurts to see this place like this. As glad as you are to have forced Rhea and her ilk to retreat... this was once your home… you have many cherished memories here of you and...

No matter, you’ll kick yourself later, now is not the time. You approach the altar and clasp your hands together, your monthly ritual.

“Please...” you start, speaking to the nothingness, “I don’t know if you can hear me but I know you exist. You’ve… saved her before so….” You furrow your brow and squeeze your eyes closed, baring your teeth as you hiss an angry breath.

“Fix this. I know it’s not about _me_ but please fix this.”

Silence in return.

You take a breath to compose yourself and turn your back on the rubble. Same as always.

The empty halls are comforting as you walk them aimlessly, you think about how full every encampment you visit is, how full your own home is. The bustle of soldiers to and fro, post to post, castle to castle. Someone is always moving _somewhere_ in the empire these days. Not to mention Hubert, always stuck to your side. Even more so these past years. You suppose his loyalty and the loyalty of your former classmates means something though. However it’s not as if you all aren’t waiting for _something_. You’re _together_ and you don’t have to fight any of your friends, none of them have to fight their families, but something’s still missing.

“Obviously,” you scoff, clenching a fist and slamming it against the stone wall. You finally look up and realize where you are. The third floor: the war room… or what remains of it. You can see a map of Fódlan laid out on a large table, a couple of chairs, and a desk in the corner underneath a map of the area surrounding the monastery. The chairs and table seem fine, the room also seems like it’s holding up well. Maybe this place could have use as a base? No that’s foolish. Not without… _her_. You frown again, walking to the desk and laying your hand on it. It feels rough, there’s a few scratch marks and dents, clearly it’s an old desk that’s seen some love from a particularly angry person. You laugh through your nose at the thought of Rhea angrily punching this thing as your army surrounded her precious fortress. If only the rest had gone so smoothly…

Standing at the window you can see over the garden and towards the greenhouse. You feel yourself shiver in the breeze and you lift your hand to your face to feel your cold cheeks but… they’re warm? You don’t feel cold? Come to think of it you don’t even feel a breeze. The air is hanging and thin up here up the mountain, even thinner in this tall building. You’re still shivering though? Something doesn’t feel right.

You swallow hard and turn around and there she is.

In the doorway there’s your beloved professor, half in shadow. You feel tears welling up.

“No, no please not again...” you half whine as your breathing degenerates into a haggard pant.

You cover your eyes with your hands, doubling over, and let out a shrill shout which echos in the small room, out the window, and across the campus.

Then there’s stillness.

You let your hands fall from your face and regain your composure, standing up straight.

She’s still there. Persistent, huh? It seems you’ll have to use your other senses to refute this hallucination.

You huff, taking several long strides across the room and stopping just in front of the ghost of your professor.

“If only you were real, my teacher.” You say wistfully, hand reaching out to stroke the cheek that’s not really there. To your surprise the specter cranes its neck towards you, meeting your hand halfway.

You make contact.

All you feel is _cold_, maybe slightly damp skin. Your heart starts beating incredibly hard. So your sight _and_ touch can’t be trusted? What is going _on?_ A small tear runs down your cheek and you lose control of your breathing.

Before you can try or say anything else, she just collapses, her face sliding down your arm and onto your shoulder, her arms wrapping around your body. You can feel her pant.  
“Y-you’re...” you start, no this can’t be right it’s..

Your hands come up under her cape and grab at her back eagerly pulling her closer to your body. You forgot how she towers over you. More tears spill down your cheeks as you press your face into her shoulder.

“You’re wet...” you simply state, laughing a bit. “Why are you wet? How are you-” you stop yourself. Something smells off. "Here?"

Byleth suddenly takes a big breath and shudders.

“Come on, you must be cold we have to-” but she cuts you off.

“Edelgard...” she almost moans, your face goes a little red and you can feel her pant a little harder.

“Y-yes my teacher I am here! _You’re_ here you’re...” you pause, pulling back from the embrace slightly.

Byleth’s head hangs as if you hadn’t even moved. Something compels you to step backwards just _one _more step. Suddenly she raises her head into a moonbeam and you can see the reason for the wetness. Your hand comes up and touches your face, you pull away and see that it is covered in blood… that the _professor_ is covered in blood…

Blood, staining her nice white collar, her skin, it’s running from her mouth? What is the source of it?

“Professor! Are you _hurt_? Here, come with me we can-”

“Edelgard, I’m so hungry,” She cuts you off, reaching out towards you with her hands, taking a step forward.

Your behind bumps into the war table as she advances.

“Wh-what do you mean?” You blurt out, why is she talking about food right now?

“It’s not _right_, it doesn’t _taste_ right,” Byleth says as she spits a rather large mouthful of blood onto the stone floor. Her hands come together, one grabbing the side of your face and the other sliding behind you and holding you by the middle of your back.

Before you can react her face is against the side of your head, her lips on your ear lobe. You swallow hard but it catches in your throat as you can feel her hot expiration on you. She suddenly sniffs deeply.

“Edie… _please_,” she pleads, moaning into your ear. “Make this _easy _for me...”

Your hands reach up to push her but she’s heavier than you expect, you can feel her grip tighten on you.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please make some sense!” You shout. You don’t think you can force her off of you, but at the same time she’s not _hurting_ you. Panic is setting in as you try to think of what happened to her, what’s going to happen to you. What is this? Is _this_ your professor or.... or something else? No, it _has_ to be her, there's no such thing as ghosts!

“I just need a little blood, _please_.” She half sobs. “I thought what I had was going to be okay but it’s not but you smell so _different_, I _know_ this will help me please Edie it’s been _five years_. I’m…. I’m...”

“Goddess-touched…” You finish, finally figuring it out. She just nods. "Like... the stories..."

A wave of guilt washes over you as you think of your monthly pilgrimage here. Surely this isn’t what you prayed for is it? Did you do this? What is going to happen to her? What’s going to happen to _you_? You have an empire to lead, armies to command, and… you can’t just… _here_ of all places...

All of that melts away as your hand comes up to gently stroke the back of the professor’s head.

“If it has to be you it’s fine...” you coo back into her ear. “If it has to be like this… then I’m glad.”

You smile, she can’t see it but you’re sure she can feel it. You lift your free hand and undo your collar, dropping your cape behind you onto the table and working your neck and shoulder out from your shirt. After a brief tussle it’s free, your skin and scars shine in the moonlight.

Byleth wastes no time, closing her teeth around your neck. You go limp against the table, letting her manipulate you as she needs to.

“Hhnk youu,” she moans, mouth full of flesh. “Hhnk youu...” a little quieter.

You take a deep breath and pause, waiting for it… whatever _it _is. Pain? Death? Darkness? Nothingness? It doesn’t matter as long as she’s alive; and you’re grateful for the opportunity to just rest for a moment. Alone with your dear, _dear_ professor.

You half chuckle to yourself. Maybe if she eats you, you can live inside of her forever. Maybe then you’ll never be apart...

Suddenly there’s a sharp pop as you feel her teeth enter your flesh; something wet is now running down your breast and your back. Blood presumably. You wonder if she can see your scars in the dark, it’s not like she wouldn’t be expecting them given all you’ve told her about your life but… you wonder if she’d be disgusted by you. Clearly not as it concerns a meal. It doesn't hurt, not that you expected it to, since you're used to being made to bleed.

You begin to go a little lightheaded though, reaching back with your unoccupied hand to steady yourself on the table, you lift your butt up and sit down on it, wrapping your legs around your dear professor, drawing her closer.

Byleth moans and gulps greedily, blackness begins constricting around you, stifling your vision as it creeps inwards. Moving your eyes and looking around seems to stop it but the longer you linger the darker it becomes. Your heart is _pounding_ in your ribs.

There’s a pause and a deep breath, followed by a sigh. You feel the grip on your shoulder lighten up, you feel her arms loosen their grip on you, but most of all you feel the weariness in your own body as your legs can’t bring themselves to squeeze anymore. They fall limp and you collapse backwards onto the table, breathing roughly.

Byleth wipes her mouth with her hand and then licks the blood off of it. She’s panting quickly in sharp contrast to your own slow, labored breathing. You feel dizzy and the room spins around you as you stare up at her. She looks better, you think as she takes a deep breath to steady herself. As she sighs she brings her knees up and crawls on top of you on the table.

“Thank you,” she exhales as she says this, you can smell the blood on her breath. “My _sweet_ Edie...” she strokes your cheek with her thumb, holding your face in her large hand. You nuzzle into it.

“I feel… _weak_...” you half whisper to her, she nods.

“Sorry I’ve… It’s been five years and that man...” she trails off.

“That man...?” you ask.

“There was a _man_ and he-” She stops. “Edie I couldn’t...” That must be where the blood came from.

You’d worry about him but you can’t think too hard about it because your head is pounding, weakly but you can feel this throbbing like your heart is struggling to pump blood. You feel nauseous and cold. So cold even the professor’s hands feel warm now. 

“Edelgard thank you so much...” Your beloved professor, so close to you and you can’t even enjoy it right now. “I think I took a little more than... but you should be okay!” She sounds almost cheerful.

Byleth lowers her body against yours, you feel the blood and breast squish against your bare chest and shoulder. She puts her nose right against yours and looks into your eyes. It’s so dark and hard to see. Suddenly she leans down and kisses you on the lips. It’s forceful. You try to kiss back but you can’t manage to match her rhythm, her effort. Then as quickly as it happened she sits back up.

She’s all you can see in the dark room, just the slight glow of her pale skin in the moonlight. Glowing like the Goddess.

“Edie I’m going to show you just how much that meant to me, how much _you_ mean to me...” She clenches her hand over her chest.

“What could she mean by that?” You think just before blacking out.


	6. Envy: Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up Through Chapter 13 of Crimson Flower  
**Content Warning:** Dubcon/Noncon, Sex

Cold.

You feel so unbelievably cold, but your body won’t shiver. It’s dark, you can’t see anything, you can’t even tell if your head is lifting up off of whatever it’s resting on. You try to lift your hands to look at them but they feel like you fell asleep on your arms. Pins and needles everywhere.

And that dull, _dull_ numbness shooting through you like lightning.

Suddenly there’s warmth, you feel a hot flat piece of iron touch your bare stomach, it reaches around with fingers stretching towards your back and grabs you at your waist. A hand? You feel the warmth as it strokes you gently and then more warmth.

Hot breath.

A face close enough to your breasts to feel the shallow exhalations as they cascade down your skin and into your armpits, up your collarbone, down your stomach. Like a snarling dog. Like the hounds they fed your siblings to. The air feels heavier than the kind you’re breathing in this castle. Castle? Are you still in Garreg Mach? You try to turn your head towards the window you remember being in the room that you remember being in. It doesn’t feel right, your neck won’t turn.

The hand on your waist comes up and cups your breast, the warmth over your heart feels nice. Is your heart beating? You try to hear it or _feel_ it but all you feel is the warm hand and a gently pulsing in your head.

Wet lips… and a tongue?

Something moist comes into contact with your nipple. You feel a small tingle, it kind of tickles. You open your mouth to make a noise but you’re not sure it actually opens or if you produce any sound. The moistness on your nipple gives no indication you made any noise, or at least any indication that it cared. You feel warm fingers trace their way up your other breast and gently pinch at your other nipple.

Light. Moon light.

It comes in like it left but the opposite, like fizzling water bubbling through a sieve. From the center out.

You can see, looking down without moving your head, the professor is on top of you, mint colored hair cascading down her naked body and your… _naked body_. You pause as she comes up for air, sitting up. You watch her breasts bounce gently, she’s straddling you. You try to flex your fingers but everything feels sluggish and detached. She was kissing your breasts?

A gasp.

You’re breathing again? Were you _not_ before? It feels so good. You can feel the warmth in the air flooding inside your lungs, you feel that warmth radiate from your sternum outwards. As your body warms the professor’s touch turns cold, damp, she’s still covered in blood. _You’re_ still covered in blood. You lift your head for a moment and every bit of fluid in your neck creaks and cracks like a thousand armored knights clashing in your own head.

Byleth tilts her head as you begin to sit up, her hands come down to meet the sides of your face and she plants a tiny kiss on your forehead.

“Relax, let me take care of you.” She plants another small kiss on your nose and lowers your head back down.

You feel something kind of strange as you regain feeling in the lower part of your body. There’s something fleshy resting on your abdomen. You look down as you’re lying back and spot it. That’s… The professor has… She’s… _truly naked. _Your lip furrows. You don’t _mind_, it’s just unexpected. Or is it? You want this but… not like… ugh. You can’t focus on it anyway. Your head slams into the table with a loud thud and everything turns black again.

Scratching.

Someone’s dragging something scratchy across your body… are they fingernails? Right, the professor is here and on top of you and naked and surely she has long fingernails after being gone for five years. It all makes sense to you in your little swimming brain. The scratching is nice, kind of like how the biting was nice. Oh yeah you got bit didn’t you? Blood. You can’t feel your pulse either. You were trying to feel your heartbeat earlier right? Earlier… what time is it? How long have you been asleep? Unconscious… _Blood._

Click. Creak.

Something like teeth gnashing together and then the creak of the... table? Okay you’re _still_ on the table. Wait you’re naked right? Why are you naked. Does the professor mean to…? This is all too much.

Pressure.

Something pushing on the top of your pelvis, right where your lower hair begins, a few fingers? A Palm? Warmth too, it feels like someone is kissing up and down your abdomen. Is someone kissing your scars? Maybe. The finger slides down through your hair until it hits your lips. You tense up involuntarily but you’re not sure if it actually happens.

Light. Fizzling in again.

Everything feels foggy and soupy.

“Do you remember when we used to eat soup…?” You whisper hoarsely at the professor. She pauses what she’s doing and looks at you, kind of confused.

“You ate a lot… You loved soup...” you try to giggle but it comes out wrong, like a haggard cough. The professor shakes her head and kind of makes a face you… you can’t think of what that face looks like. You take another sudden and deep breath and warmth floods your body. You feel full suddenly. You smell blood…

Your head rests back against the table, the map isn’t soft but it’s nice that there’s something there to cushion you… oh you suppose your cape is still there too huh? You _smell_ blood, but the two of you are already covered in blood so that makes sense. Why does this smell so fresh? How good did you get at smelling blood?

You sit up to ask the professor, leaning on one elbow and notice she’s probing around your vagina. Oh there’s a finger inside you.

“Professor, why does it smell like _fresh_ bl-” but you can’t finish before your arm slips out from underneath you and your head slams back into the table.

Sighing.

It’s rhythmic. You feel hot on your face, and a stale smell. You must’ve disappointed the professor for her to sigh like this at you. There’s a tingle in your stomach but it’s so far away. It’s not quite ticklish. You have to pee? Suddenly you’re standing in front of the whole class, the professor is at the chalk board. You’re… naked? Right yes naked, but in front of everyone? Goddess you have to pee so bad. There’s so much pressure. You start running for the toilet but the classrooms are bigger than you remember, or you’re shrinking? The professor is so big and right on top of you.

Light. Crackling. Moonlight.

The professor is so big and right on top of you, she’s all you can see. Her eyes are closed but her mouth is open. She’s breathing heavy and you’re both bouncing. That tingling is back and a weird _pressure_. You flex your pelvic floor and Byleth lets out a weird moan as you do. Your hands feel like they’re covered in a thick layer of mud as you reach up and grab the sides of her. She feels so warm.

“Edie… I _love_ you,” she opens her eyes and leans in and kisses you again. It’s not quite as rough but it’s panicked. Like she’s losing you. You feel that fullness again, pressure but it’s moving. You manage to look down and... oh Goddess she’s _having sex with _you. You pull back from the kiss and start to push her away, but your arms are too weak. She’s picking up the pace. The tingling is growing, you lean your head back, screaming loudly. It echoes loudly as you black out again.

Swirling.

Everything is spinning. You feel so warm, like you’re burning up. There’s a weird pressure like you have to pee. You _do_ have to pee. You _did_ have to pee. You remember that. Remember? Memories. There’s blood running down your body, you can feel all the warmth start to leave you along with it. It’s cascading down your breasts and stomach, all of your scars are opening and oozing pus and blood. You’re screaming as hard as you can but there’s no sound but a ringing in your ears. Your lungs feel like they’re collapsing, like your organs are folding in on themselves, squeezing you trying to get every last drop of blood out. You double over and start to expel blood from your mouth. You feel coldness on your throat, a blade. You spit a big mouthful of blood up and at no one. It hits the ground silently. You’re being suspended in the air.

Hanging, arms tied on a table? Propped up. Like you’re standing but not of your own will. Of your own will.

Light. Bubbly moon light.

The professor is still on top of you, her eyes are so dull but so beautiful. You love that green, it’s so otherworldly. You’re suddenly very hungry. You feel your stomach sink when you think about eating, you’re nauseous. She’s still moving. Wait she’s fucking you.

“S-stop...” you hiss at her. “Not like _this._”

The professor says nothing but continues her movements. You can see her bite her lower lip, is she ignoring you? Did you even say anything? You gently lay your head down on the table underneath you and close your eyes of your own volition this time.

Darkness… and pounding. Throbbing in your skull.

Your body is vibrating, everything tingles as sensation begins coming back to you. Pins and needles, pins and needles, pins and needles, you repeat to yourself. You take a deep, satisfying breath and cough. Something covers your mouth and you feel liquid run into it. You don’t feel yourself swallowing but you definitely are. It’s delicious. It’s all in your throat, coating it like honey. It’s kind of sweet but kind of like eating a peach with a fork. _Metallic. _Coins_. _You stop swallowing and it pools in your mouth, the source moving away. You take a small shallow breath through your nose, exhaling and swallowing together.

Light. Sharp, foggy sunlight.

You’re staring at the ceiling of a room. The war room? You sit up carefully and look down. You’re still naked, your clothes in tatters around you. Your body covered in blood. You look to the window and there she is.

Your beautiful professor, Byleth. Sun dancing in her hair, blowing in the slight breeze.

You sit up and the table creaks. You look around and the room looks much the way it did before… whatever happened. You try to think but your head hurts.

Byleth turns to you and smiles, quickly standing up and moving to your side. She grasps your hand in hers and kisses it. Weird but definitely not bad. ‘Not bad’ enough to make you blush just a bit. Her lips and hands feel so… neutral now, not cold like last night. Last night? Yes her hands were cold. Also she’s not covered in blood anymore. Blood.

“You… washed?” You inquire, a little confused as your memories start piecing themselves back together slowly. It's like a fire in your skull being relit.

“Yeah,” She says, nodding. “I had to get new clothing for you so I grabbed a pail and some water on my way to the village at the base of the mountain.” She sort of sheepishly smiles. “I thought showing up in the middle of the night covered in blood might make it hard to get clothing so… I washed in the river and brought water up to wash you.”

You give her a strange look as if to say ‘There’s clearly still blood on me’.

“Well, I didn’t want to wash you while you were out… that felt weird.” Blood rushes to her face as she says this.

_Blood_.

You reach up and feel where she bit your neck, there’s two holes. Of course they wouldn’t have healed over night.

“You… left me here?” You’re shocked, Hubert would hardly do that.

“I couldn’t exactly bring the naked bloody body of the queen of the empire with me now could I?” She kind of chuckles mockingly as she says this.

You smile. Your dear professor is mocking you again. It’s like old times.

Throwing your arms around her seems like the natural reaction, but you’re a little shocked by _how_ good you feel and how quick you move. Was last night a dream?

“I want to ask what happened but… my memories are…” You reach up and touch your forehead. “I felt a _lot_, I don’t know how much of it is real, if that makes sense?”

“Yeah,” Byleth nods again, “You blacked out, you woke up a few times but kept falling back asleep and I was panicking. You stopped moving and I thought I had killed you for a while but then you… You started squirming and pulling at your clothing. I removed what I could and you tore what I couldn’t and...” she trails off.

“And _what_ professor?” you press, that doesn’t sound like how you remember things but… are your memories real? Was that all a… dream? It’s certainly not the first time you’ve dreamed of Byleth… _in that way_ but...

She grabs your hand and balls it into a fist, leaving your thumb sticking out. She grabs it gingerly and lifts it to your mouth. With one hand she pulls your cheek back and presses the pad of your finger into… a _sharpness._ Is that your tooth?

“Is that… my tooth?” You ask incredulously.

Byleth just nods.

“Am I…?” you start but trail off, scared of the answer.

“I think so.” She says, matter of factly. Looking down at the table and releasing your hand. Then she suddenly sighs. It kind of makes sense, you vaguely remember drinking something right before waking up. Was she feeding you her blood? It was so delicious… and you’re _alive, _despite losing so much blood... She killed you but... you're alive.

“I didn’t _know._ Maybe I took too much? Maybe I… Maybe you’re _different._ Maybe that’s why you _smelled_ different?” She throws her arms around you and sobs. Different than _who_? The man or someone else? Your head is swimming still.

“Edie I-… I never meant to do this to you.” The professor half cries into your shoulder.

“It isn’t about me. As long as you’re back and okay I’d endure anything.” You wrap your arms back around her in response. “I endured these five years alone.”

“Hubert…?” She asks sadly.

“No, not quite _that_ alone but...” You release her and sit up, locking eyes with her. “It’s good to have you back. It’s a miracle to have you back.”

“I was alone too… I guess. I don’t remember it, it was like a snap,” she says, snapping her fingers.

You let go of her and lie down, suddenly feeling tired again. Byleth bends down and picks up a large cloak off the floor, covering your body with it. You take a few slow breaths and begin to drift off.

“Now nobody has to be alone.”


	7. Envy: Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up Through Chapter 13 of Crimson Flower  
**Content Warning:** Blood drinking, Self-harm

It’s not quite as bright as the last time you opened up your eyes, and it’s a little more orange, more like early evening. You’re in a bed? It feels much softer than the table. Did the professor carry you somewhere? You sit up a little and look around. It’s a bedroom. In the monastery? Clearly one of the ones unaffected by the destruction. You squish your hand against the bed and it gives way pleasantly. Did she replace the bedspread? It seems weird.

You stand up and notice you’re not wearing your normal outfit, you’re in a drab gray cloak. As you look towards the door you spot your cape and a few pieces of your old outfit hanging. You remember now that some of what you were wearing was destroyed. You wonder if the professor went ahead and bathed you after all… surely she would have to before putting you in this.

You frown, now you’re gonna have to get new clothes. What a hassle going back home is going to be in the middle of this war. You shake your head and put your headpiece and cape on, standing in front of the mirror. It doesn’t look amazing but it’s warm enough and definitely not you being naked.

Stepping closer to the mirror you open your mouth and pull your cheek to the side with your fingers, looking for those long fangs that you felt before. They’re definitely there, clear as day you think, sighing.

“So it wasn’t a dream… or a _nightmare..._” you kind of mumble to yourself.

Suddenly you hear voices and footsteps. You step back and shoot a careful glance at the door, Amyr isn’t here so you’re looking for anything you could use to defend yourself. Thankfully there’s some sort of coat rack... that should do.

The footsteps stop just outside the door, you can hear some of the conversation.

“Here we are!” says a woman… the professor?

“Yes I _know_ ‘here we are!’ but you have yet to explain exactly what is going on, where _were_ you for five years? What have you done with Lady Edelgard?” someone brusquely says, is that… _Hubert_? Has he come looking for you?

“I-… I haven’t _done_ anything! Just- let her explain _please_.” Byleth pleads with him.

“We both know that’s a lie, if something didn’t happen she would have come _home_ with you not elected to stay here overnight.” Hubert’s voice sounds grim and terse, as always, but maybe _particularly_ annoyed this time. He’s as perceptive as ever. Byleth sighs in response.

“Just go in and see her, she’s dressed.” Byleth starts

The door creaks open.

“I just can’t imagine why you would need to specify-… _that.” _Hubert’s face drops as he comes in the door and finds himself standing face to face with you. You with a coat rack lifted in the air above you menacingly, half covered in some cloak from god knows where and half in your royal adornments.

“H-...Hubert.” You lower the coat rack and place it on the ground next to you, leaning against it slightly. “You came looking for me?”

“Of course I did my lady. I knew where you _were_ after all. It only made sense to come here when you did not return by midday.” He shakes his head as he says this. “You’re lucky I had the foresight to bring a secondary outfit with us on this excursion to the front. It’s waiting back at camp for you.”

You look down and gesture towards what you’re wearing.

“What’s wrong with this Hubert?” You crack a smile at him, and he almost smiles back.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright.” He turns to face the professor, “So I should ask _her_ why she found herself without any clothes and required you to go and fetch this… common robe?”

Byleth steps into the room and stands next to Hubert.

“I mean I-… Look it’s _her_ choice to...” She trails off, turning to stare at you. Hubert turns his attention towards you as well. You furrow your brow and step towards the two of them, but mostly towards Hubert. He puts his hands up and starts to step backwards, but seeing you are approaching to show him something he relaxes.

You look up at him and pull your cheek aside, just as you had done before. Hubert looks nonplussed until he catches sight of your elongated canine. He laughs a very dark and upsetting laugh.

“You mean to tell me you’re _Goddess-touched_,” he grabs his forehead with his hand and looks down, closing his eyes and laughing another hearty laugh. He looks up and towards the professor, slicking his hair back as he speaks. “And you too? Let me guess, from _five years ago_? That little incident with Solon?”

Byleth nods a kind of meek nod at him. He’s either very perceptive or had considered this a possibility all those years ago and held onto it. You feel a small rush of relief realizing that you weren’t the reason that the professor turned. It was a slim chance but… still.

“Wonderful. _Terribly_ wonderful. So the leader of the continent-wide rebellion against the Church of Seiros is now _touched by __Sothis_. That will go over _great_ with everyone that hears about it surely.” Hubert sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re not even back a day and you’re already making trouble for me...” he turns to the professor sternly before relenting and offering a small bow.

“But you ultimately did not betray your promise five years ago, you haven’t changed your mind and gone against us _yet…_ so I suppose I should be grateful.”

Byleth goes a little red and holds her hands up dismissively, waving them at Hubert.

“I could never go against my students, especially not Edie.” She blurts out nervously.

“I’m sorry, _who?_” Hubert says, raising his head to stare daggers at the professor.

“Uh- I mean _Edelgard.” _She corrects herself.

“You mean _Lady Edelgard_, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire.” He snaps back at her with a sly smile.

You giggle an earnest and happy giggle. It’s been so long since you got to see the two of them interact. It’s no wonder they’re your most favorite people in this world. Hubert turns to look at you and smiles finally. It’s about as warm as he gets.

“I won’t ask how it happened, I don’t care to know the details, I just know we need to keep it as quiet as possible. So long as you are fine with it, and clearly you are seeing as how you haven’t split the professor in half by now, I have no qualms. Surely this was always meant to be a weird path we walked, who says a Goddess-touched Emperor couldn’t exist. If only for a little bit.” He smiles a little wicked smile and his eyes shoot back and forth between the professor and you eagerly.

Byleth and you both giggle simultaneously before Hubert joins in. It’s a sweet moment, but it quickly wears you out. You sway to the side, coat rack still supporting you, and fall backwards so that you land on the bed.

“She’s been weak since it happened. She uh… lost a _lot_ of blood.” The professor starts to explain.

“I told you I don’t want to hear the details.” Hubert says, pantomiming covering his ears. “All I want to hear is how to fix or, or how we can work _with _it.”

“Well… I mean I don’t really know? This is all new to me too. I imagine she needs more blood? To replace the… the other blood? She seemed to respond well to having some of mine...” Byleth responds.

Hubert lifts his arm and begins rolling up his sleeve as he steps towards you. He kneels in front of your semi-collapsed form and produces a small knife from his belt sheath. He makes a careful cut in the middle of his forearm. Blood pools on the edge of the cut and runs down his arm towards his hand, which he lifts up above your head. You’re shocked. You’re sure your shocked because your face definitely is a shocked face and Hubert is _clearly_ smirking about that.

“How would you prefer to do this? Hm?” He exhales through his nose to punctuate the noise but it doesn’t matter. You’ve already grabbed his arm and pressed your lips around the cut. The blood tastes… _different_ than you remembered it tasting. It’s not bad but it’s a different kind of good, like berry bittersweet vs noa sweetness. Yeah a deep, dark, blue berry, almost black. Still with that metallic hint. That’s exactly what Hubert’s blood tastes like. You’d laugh and tell him if you weren’t so transfixed by the simple act of drinking it.

It doesn’t quite coat your throat the same but you can feel your body relaxing as you swallow little dribbles of his blood. Looking up you can see even the professor has come by to watch, her mouth is open but she’s not bothered looking or anything weird just… she seems surprised?

“Hhtsh hhe mahddh?” You mumble through the flesh.

“I just… I have no interest in this?” She responds, scratching the top of her head.

“Well it does seem like you had _quite_ the feast only just last night so maybe you’re good for now.” Hubert says with a small chuckle. The professor goes red and sighs out of her nose before standing up and turning her back on the scene.

“You know what, _nevermind_.” She says with a huff.

“Oh no, _do_ go on, I’m sure you had a wonderful point about what’s wrong with me and my blood.” Hubert jokes.

“Ugh!” The professor groans, throwing her arms in the air. “I mean I just thought it had to do with...” she trails off and goes even redder, her arms dropping to her side to hold herself. “People you’re attracted to?”

Wait did she just admit to being attracted to you? Hold on, wait a minute. Let’s talk about _that_ part!

You look up towards Hubert and notice his face has gone kind of cold and serious.

“Maybe it has to do with faith?” He says grimly as he slides his knife back into its sheath and looks over at Byleth. She chuckles incredulously.

“Faith in the Goddess? That would certainly explain _Flayn_.” She muses, bringing her hand to her chin. Wait what does she mean by that?

“Thahyn?” You mumble, eyes wide.

“She was the first to figure out,” she sighs and then smiles. “She was the first to… You know before everything happened.” She says it almost wistfully, like she misses her. It hurts your heart. You feel your breath pick up and your muscles tense. Before you can say anything more Hubert’s free hand comes down and grabs your shoulder, reassuringly.

“Not faith in the Goddess faith in _you_. Maybe some of that power of prayer transfers to you. I must admit after five years my faith in you has waned but certainly not Lady Edelgard’s faith in you. She came here every month for nearly five years.” Hubert! That’s too much, don’t tell her that! You go red and grumble into his arm, his hand just squeezes your shoulder in return.

“Or maybe you’re right. I suppose we’ll find out all the same when you get hungry again among the young bodies of your former class.” He lets out a tiny laugh through his nose. “Not as young as _Flayn_ mind you, but they should still be to your tastes I’m sure.”

Byleth brings both of her hands up to her face and grabs her cheeks, going as red as possible. She crouches and puts her elbows on her knees and lets out a long groan.

Flayn and the professor… You don’t really want to think about that, but you are curious. Did Flayn go through… all of that?

You let go of the wound on Hubert’s arm with a small pop. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. You take a deep breath to stabilize and look towards the professor, who is still crouched down on the floor.

“You said I was different,” you ask as calmly as you can, trying to push down the weird feelings.. “Did Flayn not go through that immediately afterwards?”

Byleth sighs and looks up towards you.

“I can’t say it didn’t happen after I had left but… we were together afterwards from about lunch until almost dinner...” She shakes her head and kind of shrugs. Why were they together for so long?

“But you didn’t feed her your blood did you?” You tilt your head while asking, she’s being kind of cagey, which is very unusual.

“Oh...” her voice drops, “You _remember_ that…” She sounds a little nervous.

“Yes? You just mentioned it to Hubert.” You shoot back.

“Oh… right! Sorry I just… You mentioned not having a good grip on your memories so I wasn’t sure if you...” She kind of trails off again.

“How could I forget the taste of your blood, my dear teacher?” You smirk, there’s something she’s not willing to talk about but you don’t feel the need to press it right now, she’s clearly flustered and anxious about it which is very uncharacteristic of her. Maybe it’s Hubert’s presence… maybe it’s the closeness to the moment you just shared last night. No matter, you’ll leave it for now.

“Enough.” Hubert sighs and shakes his head, rolling his sleeve down, content that the blood has stopped flowing from his cut. “Clearly the two interactions were different, as for the why… I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“My my, _Hubert_ the first to bow out in a discussion of blood. Squeamish?” You tease, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He quickly leans back out of your reach and stands up.

“I promise it’s the flirting more than the blood.” He smirks and looks towards the professor. “As much as it pains to say this it seems you have become closer to Lady Edelgard than I could. Do not take this as a sign that I will cease my service to her, but instead understand the immense privilege and responsibility you now bear.”

“_Hubert_ I’m not sure that’s nece-” You start but he simply holds up his hand and you stop. He smirks at your professor.

“You had better not _fuck_ this up professor.” He laughs his dark laugh again. Byleth just nods and looks towards his feet in response.

What could she be thinking?


	8. Envy - Absolutely Absolute Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Up Through Chapter 13 of Crimson Flower  
**Content Warning:** Sex!

You’re seated in what has become your room at Garreg Mach. It’s not the room you remember but a much nicer one, positioned just next to your dear professor’s room. Though your room is mostly bare there are a few traces of the Emperor that resides in it. Amyr, hung on a hook next to your bed, covered in a large crimson blanket adorned with the Adrestian crest, a small bust on your side table holding your crown. Things don’t exactly feel like they did five years ago but moving your base of operations here has certainly improved things. The return of the professor has certainly helped that along as well. You smile and place your chin in your palm, zoning out as you think of her.

It’s been two weeks since you were turned. The professor has returned to teaching duties and is helping to develop strategies for the upcoming battle, a crucial maneuver by the Black Eagle Strike Force that will secure a foothold in Alliance territory. Something to break this terrible stalemate.

You sit up straight and stretch your shoulders, cracking your back and then your neck. Peeking out the window reveals the sun is almost down, it’s almost about time. You stand up and close your books and step in front of the mirror.

Byleth has not exactly been ignoring you, but she has definitely been trying to ‘play it cool’ around you, which you are kind of grateful for on one hand, but on the other it’s one of those things keeping everything else from feeling normal.

Looking at yourself in the mirror feels good, it’s nice to have your hair down. You’ve dressed yourself like old times, without the boots of course as you are just sitting in your room, but everything else. The shoulder cape, the military jacket, the dress. You’re the picture of yourself at seventeen.

“Maybe this will help convince her...” you mumble to yourself, switching poses and examining yourself from every angle.

A knock at the door.

“Enter.” You command, it’s probably who you think it is.

Byleth steps through the door and closes it behind her carefully. Then she turns to you and you can see her eyes light up. Her hands come up to cover her mouth.

“Edie wow! I…” She trails off and kind of just looks you up and down before giving you a small thumbs up and a nod. “You’ve still got it!” You laugh and invite her deeper into your room. You sit on the edge of your bed and she grabs your chair, turning it around to sit facing you.

“So you uh...” She reaches up and scratches the back of her head. “I got your note.”

“I can see that...” You say, nodding at her.

“So uh… what did you want to talk about?” She presses. Her feet are squirming, like she’s trying to keep still but wants to shift her weight around. You lay your hands down on your lap and look at them for a second before looking up and into her eyes.

“What exactly are you hiding from me?” You ask, straight to the point. She looks down and to the left, nervously. She opens her mouth to speak but you cut her off. “Please. I’m not going to be upset. I just… I gave it a couple of weeks and some time to solidify my memories of that night and everything else but I still have the feeling you’re keeping something to yourself. Maybe it doesn’t concern me and maybe I’m being _invasive_ even but… if it’s about _this…_ if it’s about _us_ I have to know.” Your hands come up and grab your arms just above the elbow, like you’re holding an imaginary stuffed animal or yourself.... Your dear, sweet, beautiful professor takes a deep breath and exhales.

“Where do I begin...” She starts, shaking her head.

“Wherever is comfortable my teacher, my...” You look up at her and smile. She returns your look but doesn’t seem to smile as hard as you do. You’re worried.

“When you turned… when you were _touched…_ when I _bit_ you...” She mirrors your holding of your arms, probably a nervous habit. “You accepted me. I mean I don’t exactly feel _shame_ about what I am… I barely understand it myself but _Flayn_ accepted me and now she’s…” she sighs and stands up.

“She’s not here professor.” You try to assure her.

“_Exactly._ She said she-…” Byleth puts her finger into her mouth and bites down on it. “She said she loved me and-...” Your heart sinks. You instinctively reach up and grab at your chest with your hands, taking a deep breath to stifle your tears. Your head drops and hangs as you stare at your feet.

“Oh… and you… love her back?” You try to keep your tone even but you’re _clearly_ upset. Your professor turns on her heels and faces you, taking a small stride towards you and kneeling. She reaches under your chin and lifts it up to meet her gaze.

“No… Maybe…? No...” she says, giving you a small smile. “But we… we _behaved_ as lovers do. She told me she loved me and asked me to pretend to love her in return but… I don’t know what I felt. In the moment I felt _good_, but… there were also strange tensions, she commented strangely on my body and… I don’t know. The next time I saw her she was across the battlefield, sword drawn. What am I supposed to feel?” Her head bows.

You reach your arms around her head and bring it into your embrace. This is… not what you were expecting. You’re… confused. You don’t know where to ask more questions and where to reassure her. You’ve never been good at this sort of thing but you suppose you’ll do your best.

“I don’t think you’re _supposed_ to feel anything,” you coo leaning your face into her hair and kissing gently. “I think you _feel_ what you _feel_.” She sighs and brings her arms up to rest on your knees.

“I feel _bad_. I feel like something _bad_ was done to me but…” she winces and squeezes her face up tight. “After I bit you that… the feelings were all there I just. I guess it was the only thing I knew how to do after feeding?” She goes limp in your arms. You furrow your brow and think back to that night… to those ‘dreams’. You feel yourself getting more upset than you want to.

“So you… had your way with me?” You ask a little more sternly than you intended to, letting go of Byleth’s head, which shoots up to look back into your eyes.

“What? No!” She says disgusted. You can feel a weight lift from your shoulders. “What would be the point in trying to mutually feel good with each other’s bodies when one of us is unconscious...” she shakes her head as she says this. “I may not have much experience with sex but… look _washing_ you was hard enough while you were out. I don’t think I could’ve… _could’ve_...” She trails off. “I just… felt guilty about having those thoughts about someone on my own I guess.” You calm down a little, she seems genuinely distraught by the implication, and that’s reassuring. You still have a strange feeling in your stomach but talking is probably the only way to alleviate that.

“When your only experience is being used it makes sense to be guilty of your own desires I suppose...” You muse. “I certainly felt guilty about my ambitions… despite knowing that they were correct. I still feel worried...” You lay your hands back on your lap. “I know what I’m doing is right but we’ve been _stalled_ for five years, clearly I’m doing something wrong...” Your dear professor reaches out and grabs your hands delicately.

“I’ve seen what Rhea is. Not everyone has. You’re fighting a thousand years of… how things have been. Of course there’s going to be pauses. I imagine even after all is said and done people will still take time to adjust to the new world.” She squeezes your hands emphatically as she says this.

“I was going to repeat what you said back at you about fighting 'a whatever years of' but I realized I don’t even know how old you are.” You giggle and lift her hands up, kissing her knuckles.

“You know neither do I.” She says giggling as well.

“So Flayn called you to her room, told you what you were, made you feed on her, and then… you had sex?” You ask, you’re just trying to keep it straight. You also can’t believe you didn’t notice Flayn was… attracted to women.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it...” she kinda makes a half frown as she says this. “She said it was a ‘favor’ that she wanted to ask of me.”

“And then so when you fed off of _me_ you wanted to… have sex with _me_?” You probe, this is the logical conclusion of the things she’s said but you still want to hear her say it.

Byleth’s hands come up and grip her cheeks, trying to hide the redness.

“I… I didn’t know you spent five years praying for me to return, but you were somehow there on the night I came back. It wasn’t five years for me, but an instant, and knowing that you spent that long...” She pauses and wiggles a little as she readjusts her balance. “I imagine I feel for you the way Flayn did about me. You _saved_ me. Maybe not through prayer but you were _there_ when no one else was.”

“The way Flayn felt about you… _love_?” You say it softly. You feel your lip detach from your teeth as you form the ‘V’ and how you leave your mouth open for the ‘E’. The word dances on your lips and you can feel a warmth inside of you. You suddenly imagine kissing her and how that might feel. Like a dream?

“Yes...” She says, looking up. “Is that okay?”

“It’s okay if it’s _you_,” you respond.

“What if I’m-” She starts, but a single finger on her lips stops the sentence. You reach up underneath your jacket breast and undo the top two buttons on your outfit. The fabric falls forward and leaves your professor with a pretty good look at your chest. Reaching up with your other hand, you undo the next two buttons. Byleth’s swallows hard and stares, mouth agape. Again the fabric of your dress falls, revealing your tight undershirt.

For the last part you stand up, your professor’s eyes follow yours, flicking quickly back and forth between your body and your face. You undo the bottom two buttons and wiggle your hips. The dress falls to the ground in a heap around your ankles. You lift your leg out of the article of clothing and step to the side then lift the dress, kicking it across the room towards the mirror. Satisfied with your little undressing, you sit down on the bed rather quickly. Your poor, poor professor’s eyes are absolutely glued to your breasts as they move under your coat and undershirt. Her hands squirm in her lap and she looks up at you nervously.

“Do you want this?” You say, gesturing towards yourself but also towards her.

“I-…” She kind of purses her lips. “I do.”

“Then please come and take it,” you say, patting your bare thigh between thigh high and underwear. “You beautiful, _beautiful _fool.”

You give her a soft smile and a tiny laugh that is stifled by hands on your face, by lips on your lips.

The professor feels harder and rougher than you expected, but at the same time _so_ much softer. She’s delicate, not like in your dreams, not desperate just… accommodating. Just gently planting soft kisses on you, like a mother might a child… but certainly more intimate. Her hands are soft on your face as they gently cradle you. She’s leaning over you and begins to lay you down, kicking her own knee up in between your legs so she half-straddles you. You lean back and make contact with the pillow as you twist to the side, Byleth crawls up onto the bed with you, there’s certainly enough room for two but it is a tad snug. She continues planting kisses all around your lips, you feel yourself blushing as she kisses your cheeks and your nose and moves down to your throat.

Your breath picks up, remembering two weeks ago, the intimacy and closeness of that bite, but instead of replicating it she simply delivers a small kiss… a tiny nibble with her front teeth. She giggles afterwards, sitting back up, letting go of you with one hand to push her hair from her own face.

Byleth looks down and slides her boots off with her feet, they fall to the ground with a small thud and she turns her attention back to you.

“You know… it’s not fair that I’m the only one who-” You begin, whining just a little but in a loving way.

“I know I know...” She says with a warm smile, undoing her cape and letting it fall off of her and the bed. She then sits up, grabs the bottom of her shirt and removes it. It’s your turn to stare at breasts now as you watch hers fall out of the bottom of her shirt. She tosses it to the side and your hand comes up to cup one.

“Goddess...” You kind of half whisper.

“Something like that!” She responds, grabbing your wrists and lifting them. She sits you up and pulls your jacket off of you by the sleeves and then grabs your undershirt by the bottom and lifts it over your head. You fall back down onto the pillow with a plop. Your own breasts splay to the sides, much smaller than your professor’s, but still a good handful.

“Cute...” she whispers to herself, coming down to kiss you on the breast.

The professor showers your breasts and stomach in kisses and you kind of squirm. You haven’t had someone this close to your bare skin since… much worse things were being done to you. As confident of a face as you’re putting on you’re nervous despite how good everything feels.

Coming up for a second she kisses you again on the lips, this time a little harder. You can feel her tongue gently probe the opening to your mouth and you reciprocate. She tastes so good, like her blood, her saliva is sweet like noa fruit. Her tongue is… big. Bigger than you expected, even with her size difference compared to you it just feel like it dwarfs yours. Like you’re barely hanging on as she presses into you. Your mind goes kind of blank as she rolls into you, squeezing and sucking at your tongue and lips, slithering alongside your own tongue.

Kissing feel simultaneously different than you expected and exactly how you did. You have to admit though it’s better than just imagining. On some level you feel the breakdown of any barriers between you and your professor. You feel like you could communicate with her directly, like you can understand each other intrinsically, like you’re melding into one consciousness.

Then the kiss is broken, you feel a little upset about it but that quickly subsides as Byleth grabs your underwear, looping a finger underneath the waistband and sliding them down slightly. Thankfully you wore your garter under your underwear so she should be able to slide them off easily. She pauses and kisses the top of your pubic area, right on your tuft of white hair. You feel the hot air from her nose and mouth cascade down your body, it feels cool compared to your own genital warmth but still hot in another way, hot like another person’s body. Adjusting herself to make it easier, the professor gingerly pulls your panties down and off of you, taking care to place them on the floor next to the bed. She scoots, positioning herself between your legs, bent over.

“May I?” She asks, rather boldly. You nod vigorously in response.

Byleth’s lips gently come into contact with your own, it sends a shiver up your spine. You feel her short, hot exhalations on your pubis. Her lips focus, making a small opening as she searches the upper part of your lips for what you imagine is your clitoris. She finds it pretty quickly and that sends another shiver through you. You rock your hips back and forth, grinding yourself slightly into your teacher’s face. She responds by laughing just a little bit and tracing a long lick up from about the middle of your labia to the clit.

You’re burning up. In your loins and in your chest. This is _really_ happening. You thoughts alternate between nothing and _everything_ so quickly. You can feel her tongue, exploring your folds, searching for your most sensitive spaces. You can feel her hot breath, you can feel this stomach churning ticklish pressure, and you can feel that you want something more. Not that this isn’t enough! Just… you want to be even closer.

You lose yourself for a few moments as your professor moves back to your clit, focusing on it with repeated long licks with her wide tongue. She’s pressing at an angle that really puts the weight of her head and jaw behind it and you’re loving the pressure. While she continues this a finger comes up and begins carefully probing your vagina. Her slender finger slips in easily and she quickly finds what she’s looking for, a spot close to the front, connected to the base of your clit. She presses carefully at first but then increases the pressure as she increases the thrusts with her tongue.

Bringing your hand up to your mouth is only natural, biting on it to stifle your moans too. You can feel something building. You’ve orgasmed before so it’s not exactly new to you, but it is certainly something to be feeling another person creating that sensation for you. You mind starts going blank as you focus on the building, like a mountain that you’re climbing, closer and closer to the peak.

Suddenly Byleth stops.

“Am I doing okay?” She asks, tilting her head, still pressing onto that spot with her finger, wiggling it a little even.

“Oooooh why did you stop?” You whine at her, bringing a hand down to pet her head.

“You’re just… _quiet_ I got nervous I was doing something wrong.” She says, blushing a little. You smile back at her.

“I’m just used to being quiet please… continue.” You scritch the top of her head with your nails and she looks down and resumes her task.

Where were you…

Right. Ascending the mountain. Not walking but floating, like a bird flying up the side. You’re focused entirely on this mental landscape and the pressure being applied to you. You’re getting pretty close, which is surprising as you normally take a little bit of time but you guess you’re extra elated to finish today. You open your eyes and look down and Byleth’s eyes open at the same time and meet yours. She’s smiling at you, you can kind of tell, and then she picks up the pace and you have to go back to biting your finger.

Your legs clench, wrapping themselves onto your professor’s back. You’re trying not to squeeze your thighs together but that might happen anyway when you’re done. Who knows? You’ve never been in this situation before! Convulsing… your body’s convulsing now, you can feel the muscles in your arm spasm, you press a loud breathy moan through your hand and arch your back. Byleth of course keeps pace, driving you closer and closer to this orgasm. You run your fingers through her hair, pulling her tight against you. The sides of her mouth hit your lips but she doesn’t stop, you can feel her head bobbing like someone swimming on their stomach, you lock into the rhythm and your body starts pulsing with it as you approach the apex of the mountain.

It hits you pretty suddenly. One last lick. Your legs snap shut around your dear professor’s head. She responds by slowing her pace and elongating the motions, squeezing it out of you. You break the skin on your finger biting as hard as you can and a deep growling moan comes out of you as your head rocks back into the pillow. You slam your hands onto Byleth’s head, squeezing it with every one of your limbs now. You want her closer. You want her _so_ much closer than is possible.

After a solid minute of squeezing and clenching you collapse back onto the bed, Byleth crawls up into your arms and kisses you. Deeply. You can taste your own wetness on her breath, but it’s not bad. It mixes really well with the normal smell and taste of her saliva. It’s kind of beautiful and definitely enjoyable.

Clearly not content with what you are convinced is the best thing to happen to you yet, Byleth sits up and goes a little red.

“I um… Was it okay?” She asks, sheepishly. You fight the urge to laugh at how cute she’s being.

“Of course, do you want to take off those shorts and let me do you?” You ask, giving her a little eyebrow raise.

“Actually I…” She kind of fidgets with her hands nervously. Your eyes light up.

“Oh! Do you perhaps have one of those devices to attach a makeshift phallus to yourself?” Your heartbeat picks up. _That would be pretty close,_ you think as the thought of your sweet professor penetrating you kind of just overwhelms all of your other thoughts.

“What? No I uh… Will you still accept me?” She clenches her fists nervously.

"Of course, anything from you." You're kind of confused but you don't think there's anything she could show you that would offend you.

She fiddles more with the top band of her shorts before just pulling them down, revealing some really cute delicate looking underwear, surprisingly so for her disposition but you guess it matches the tights. She kind of covers herself for a minute and takes a very deep breath before grabbing the top of her underwear band. It appears she also put her underwear over her crotchless tights, very smart. She pauses and closes her eyes then pulls her underwear down. Something comes springing out.

“Oh my _Goddess_.” You exclaim. It’s a… it’s a… it’s a _dick_? You’ve heard of this kind of thing but… you never would have expected! You guess a huge smile has crept across your face because Byleth seems to relax as she looks up at you. She slides the underwear down her legs and drops it off the side of the bed, crawling towards you.

“Oh _your_ Goddess.” She says playfully, stopping just before your crotches hit. She reaches down and lifts up her member, scooches a little closer, and drops it with a dull plop onto your mons pubis.

Your breathing picks up as you realize exactly what this means.

“You… We can?” You shoot out, quickly, almost panicking.

“If you want...” She says quietly. “If I don’t disgust you.” You reach down and gently pat her dick. She squirms in response and you see it move a little.

“This is… _so very good_.” You kind of breathlessly whisper to her. “Please go ahead...”

Your professor takes a breath and sighs a surely relieving sigh, pulling her hips back.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” She’s so considerate. You just nod in response as she positions her head at the entrance to your vagina.

Before you can think anything else you can feel her sliding in. You’ve had fingers inside yourself before, more than one, but this is so different. It’s so much warmer and _thicker_. It doesn’t exactly hurt but it’s definitely a new sensation. You close your eyes and try to lose yourself in it, feeling for the good and bad of it letting it wash over you.

Byleth has stopped moving now, you take a deep breath and exhale, opening your eyes to look at her.

“You okay?” She asks, leaning in to kiss you on the cheek.

“Yeah just…” you nod your head vigorously and take a deep breath. “It’s a lot.”

Goddess she’s all the way inside you. You’re _fucking_ her! She’s fucking you! Your professor! Closer than you could ever have imagined being with her… You feel so warm and that pressure is back in your stomach. You reach down and grab Byleth’s hips, wiggling your own and feeling the snugness between the two of you. Legs wrapped around her. Closeness. You take a breath.

“Okay, you can move.” You give her a nod as you say this and she smiles and nods back.

She’s pulling out, you can feel yourself gripping her member. You kind of miss the sensation of her inside you but you’re sure you’ll feel more than enough of that soon enough.

When she’s all the way out, she begins sliding back in, building into a rhythm. You reach up and wrap your arms around her and sort of nestle your way down and into position, kicking your legs up and putting them around her butt too.

The pressure in your belly feels nice and you feel that tingling too which is kind of cool. You’ve had multiple orgasms before but you didn’t think it would carry over so cleanly. You pull Byleth down and towards you and she drops down a bit, placing her face next to you on the pillow. She leans to the side and kisses you on the cheek and ear, whatever she can reach. Giggling together, the two of you as she establishes a her rhythm.

You bounce pleasantly along with your beautiful professor’s thrusts. You keep trying to think of ways to describe the sensations you’re feeling but you’re coming up pretty short. It’s simply the most wonderful thing you could imagine.

Byleth grunts in time with her thrusts, lifting her head slightly to look at you. Her mouth hangs open and she’s even drooling a bit. In addition to feeling great it _looks_ great, she’s so beautiful and the way the dusk light plays in her hair and on her skin, the smell of the breeze, the smell of her… You close your eyes and gush for a few moments before opening them again to continue taking in this wonderful sight.

You’re smiling as big as you can, but suddenly you feel yourself getting close to a second orgasm. Your eyes shoot shut and you focus on the building in your stomach, you’re visualizing the movements, the in and out, the throb of Byleth’s cock, how you’re cradling her, caressing her. She lets out a low deep moan and picks up the pace and pressure, slamming into you harder and _harder_.

A loud series of moans escapes your mouth, punctuating each thrust. You feel your teacher’s breasts bounce against your body as she balls her hands into fists, grabbing the bedspread. She must be getting close too.

You slide your hands off her back and lift them up, grabbing at her neck and cheeks. You pull her face down and shower it in kisses, in between your sharp moans of course. It’s getting hard to focus but you really want to do more for her, she’s done so much for you. You lace your fingers together behind her head and she makes a pained face.

“Edie! I’m-” She blurts out.

“I know,” you reply, very pleased with yourself. “Let it happen babe.”

She bites her lip and groans through her nose, slowing her pace slightly but focusing very hard on the force of the thrusts. You clear your mind and close your eyes, trying to focus on the sensations again. You’re very close and you can feel your muscles tensing up. You feel your dear professor flaring inside you.

You’ve almost peaked when suddenly Byleth lets out a long low moan, you tense all of your body pulling her closer. Her head hits the pillow and you can feel her legs and back tense up as well. As her orgasm starts you can feel her pulse and you know she’s orgasming inside of you. You squeeze even tighter, knowing you’re being filled with this beautiful woman’s seed. The thought of that, along with the tension and spasming is enough to bring you just over the edge.

Clamping down on your teacher you lock her inside of you. Deeply, fully inside you.

Your mind goes blank, finally absolutely blank.

For a few minutes it’s bliss as the two of you lie there in silence.

Finally Byleth turns to you, panting, and plants a tiny kiss on your ear. She reaches down with her hands and pats your butt twice. You loosen your grip with your legs and she starts to pull out. Something flows out of you along with her but you’re too exhausted to stop it from hitting the bedspread.

Byleth finishes pulling out and flops down half on top of you. Your legs drop down flat against the bed but still wrapped around her.

You lie like this for again, a few moments, until she picks herself up and puts her face right against yours. She kisses you once on the lips, but it’s fleeting.

“Is it okay?” She half pants.

You reach up and grab her face with both hands, pulling her down into a deeper, fuller kiss.

“If it’s you it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Happy Edeleth week! Hopefully you enjoyed it and my fic so far!
> 
> Sorry for the ending being sloppy I really wanted to get this out by around Midnight CST so it wasn't too far past the end of Edeleth week.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'm having a lot of fun writing and I'm excited to do more after a short break!


End file.
